Ai shiteru 愛している
by Shisuki27
Summary: Cuando Natsuki se entera de los sentimientos de Shizuru simplemente no sabe como reaccionar y no tendra mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues la castaña se ha graduado y pronto se ira de Fuuka. Una historia de romance, alegrias, tristezas, celos, pasión y mas sentimientos en torno a nuestras protagonistas ShizNat... (M por futuro lemon)
1. Capítulo 1: Despedida

**he leido varios fic de estas chicas que en lo personal me encantan y no me queria quedar con las ganas de hacer mi propio fic pero con un poco mas de picardia que ire desarrollando a lo largo de la historia claro...**

**espero les guste :)**

**¿SERA AMOR?**

Capítulo 1

Despedida

Son imaginaciones mías o el cielo esta triste, _solté un suspiro_ en realidad quien está triste soy yo. Aquellas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

- "_Shizuru, fuiste la primera en venir a mi cuando no podía confiar en nadie, pero no puedo sentir lo que a ti te gustaría, aun así, me hace feliz sentirme amada. Yo también te quiero Shizuru_".

Ella no quería que yo me enterara, pero por casualidad escuche una conversación entre Shizuru y Kikukawa-san, por lo que entendí Kikukawa-san tiene una relación amorosa con Suzushiro-san y esta le contaba de un pequeño pleito que había tenido con la susodicha.

- Haruka-chan es muy amable y siempre cuida de mí, le dije que por esta vez pensara un poco más en ella.

Al parecer había sido aceptada por una buena universidad de Tokio, no me habría quedado escuchando lo que decían de no ser porque Shizuru comento que a ella también la habían aceptado ya que Suzushiro-san y ella tenían el mejor promedio de su clase.

- Suzushiro-san es una persona razonable – si _como no – _ya veraz como pronto se le pasa el enojo.

- Eso espero Fujino-san – _vamos di si te iras que es eso lo que me importa, no enterarme de los pleitos maritales de esas dos _– le dije que no se preocupara, que me esforzaría mucho para poder alcanzarla en un año y así estar con ella.

- Ara, que romántica Kikukawa-san – _mmmm…. – _sabes tienes mucha suerte, al menos Suzushiro-san corresponde a tus sentimientos – _ah ¿?_ _esos ojos marrones se entristecieron por un momento mientras decía aquello._

- Fujino-san sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ahora que ya está por graduarse no sería el momento de decirle a Kuga-san lo que siente por ella – _¿lo que siente por mí?_ – no perderá nada si lo hace, si tenía pensado ir a Tokio podrá hacerlo de todos modos en caso de que… amm de que Kuga-san no le correspondiera.

- Tal vez tengas razón… pero no sé si podría soportar el rechazo de Natsuki – _a que se refiere por que la rechazaría, no entendía o más bien no quería entender, estaba tan sorprendida que deje caer una lata de jugo que llevaba en las manos._

Se abrió la puerta de la sala, Shizuru me veía con una cara de asombro, confusión y preocupación, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

- Nat… Natsuki… has escuchado lo que hemos hablado _– dio por hecho que si había escuchado porque empezó a disculparse – _lo siento Natsuki… yo… no quería que… no quería que tú lo supieras.

- Saber que Shizuru _– estoy segura que mi cara era de horror pero no podía disimular mi malestar, solo pude bajar la mirada._

- Que te quiero –_ Shizuru no pudo callarlo más – _siempre te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi, no sé porque – _bajo la mirada –_ siempre estabas sola… triste. Y desde aquel día que me acerque a ti que te hable por primera vez, me robaste el corazón y quise estar cerca de ti, cuidarte, protegerte, porque yo te...

No la deje terminar estaba asustada sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, sentimientos encontrados que no sabía que pensar. TONTA lo único que pude decirle fue aquello y salir corriendo. Hasta hoy no sé porque pero me arrepiento, quizá porque desde ese día Shizuru no hablaba más conmigo, al menos no más de lo necesario con eso me refiero a solo saludos formales cuando nos encontramos por casualidad en la academia.

_(((Riiing Riiing…))) _

El sonido del celular me aparto de mis pensamientos.

- ¡moshi moshi!

- Natsuki ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando_ – ah Mai ¬¬ _

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Como que que ocurre, te dije que hoy haríamos una fiesta de despedida para nuestros amigos que se van.

- Ah eso…

- Si eso, más vale que te apures o es que no quieres despedirte de Fujino-san y los demás claro_ – no sé por qué pero me imagine la mirada malvada de Mai, aunque no le había contado nada Mai es bastante observadora _– date prisa o van a llegar primero.

Aunque no tenía ánimos para fiestas aun así por pura inercia me subí a la moto y me dirigí hacia la playa que es donde sería la dichosa fiesta. Cuando llegue ya todos estaban ahí incluida Shizuru, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me encontré con esos ojos marrón que a la luz de la fogata se tornaban de un rojo intenso, me perdí en ellos por una fracción de segundos hasta que Shizuru se giró dándome la espalda.

- Creí que ibas a ser tan tonta como para no venir – _bueno y esta – _vamos vamos ayúdame con la comida porque si dejo a Mikoto ahí se la acabara xD.

- Ah solo me hiciste venir para trabajar.

- Y porque más lo haría jajajaja – _rio sínicamente – _vamos no te quejes tanto.

Preferí concentrarme en la barbacoa* por que llego Kanzaki-sempai y empezó a coquetear descaradamente con la pelirroja, y yo que pensaba que estaba tras Shizuru. Hahaha no más acordarme me da coraje, las veces que salían juntos por alguna reunión o que los encontraba a solas en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Mmmm ultimadamente a mí que me importaba me cuestione. Todos estaba tan entretenidos y yo inmersa en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que Shizuru estaba sola en la orilla de la playa, hasta que Mai me hablo.

- Oye Natsuki porque no vas a llevarle algo de comida a Fujino-san y de paso le haces compañía – _sonrío maliciosamente. _

- Mmmju ya que me queda – _dije como si fuera obligada._

...

- Ah te traje algo de comer – _fue lo que se me ocurrió decirle – _por si tienes hambre.

- Es muy hermoso ¿no? – _de que habla – _lo voy a extrañar ahora que me valla a Tokio.

- Siempre si te iras a Tokio – _bueno es lo más lógico todos queremos irnos de este pequeño pueblo algún día _– espero que te valla bien.

- Es tan tranquilo la brisa y el olor del mar – _me está ignorando pensé alzando una ceja – _me relaja tanto.

- Nee, Shizuru eso es todo lo que vas a extrañar de este lugar – _lo dije sin pensarlo sentí como me ruborizaba trate de componer lo que había dicho, camine hacia la orilla para que no se diera cuenta que mi cara estaba roja – _digo es que también tienes buenos amigos aquí y decir que solo extrañaras el mar es un poco mezquino.

- Ara ara, Natsuki cree que no la extrañare a ella también.

- Etto… no… yo… me refería a todos por supuesto – _sentí un alivio al ver a Shizuru bromear como hacía antes_ – Shizuru de verdad espero que te valla muy bien ya sabes que yo – _dije rascándome la cabeza_ – te aprecio mucho.

- Me da gusto oír eso – _dijo sonriéndome –_ y no debes preocuparte o dejar de tratarme como siempre – _porque dice eso –_ eres muy amable y no quiero que sea porque te sientes mal por no corresponderme.

- Tonta que dices yo no soy amable, solo… ah tu no cambias siempre diciendo tonterías – _las cosas regresaban un poco a la normalidad – _yo no me siento culpable ni nada, tú ya estas grande y sabes que cuando no se siente lo mismo pues no se siente.

- Tienes razón al final seguiremos siendo amigas, yo siempre estaré para ti – _como_ _me alegraba escuchar eso – _aparte no hubiera funcionado, Natsuki es tan fría que nunca hubiera podido si quiera entibiar mis ardientes deseos.

- Cállate tonta yo no soy fría lo que pasa es que tú eres una pervertida – _nos quedamos viendo por un segundo y empezamos a reír. _

La velada continuo bastante tranquila todos disfrutamos el último día que nuestros amigos estarían ahí aprovechando hasta el último momento entre chistes y ocurrencias nos llegó el amanecer un bello y a la vez triste amanecer, sentía un agujero en el estómago todos nos empezamos a despedir entre abrazos y promesas de vernos nuevamente. Entonces se paró frente a mí, tuve unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla inclusive decirle que no se fuera pero mi orgullo no me dejo, Shizuru era la única familia que conocía. Ella se aproximó a mí y me abrazo fuertemente, solo nos limitamos a decir.

- Sayonara.

barbacoa: yo preferia decir asar carnes pero por aya le llaman barbacoa cuando hace una parrillada xD


	2. Capítulo 2: Extrañandote

**Bueno me tarde pero aqui esta el segundo capitulo del fic espero que no les aburra xD, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capitulo.**

Capítulo 2

Extrañándote

En el tejado de la escuela…

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo importante que es para mí Shizuru han pasado 6 meses desde que se fue, solo me escribió un par de veces y no volvió a hacerlo. Ahora soy más sociable que antes y puedo decir que tengo buenas amigas, los días en el instituto son bastante entretenidos y divertidos de hecho asisto más seguido, pero aun así siento que algo me hace falta… Shizuru fue la primera persona en acercarse a mí sin malas intenciones sin pedir nada a cambio.

Mi madre murió cuando tenía 7 años en un accidente de auto yo estuve algunos días inconsciente, cuando desperté Sakomizu Kaiji un colega de mi madre me dijo que mi padre había tenido que marcharse, pero que no tenía que preocuparme él se haría cargo de mi como mi tutor y no me faltaría nada ya que mi madre me había dejado en una buena condición económica ella era investigadora y al parecer contaba con un buen capital en el banco del cual yo era la única beneficiaria, eso mi padre no lo sabía de ser así quizás no se hubiese ido, en ese momento no entendí porque se había ido, ya cuando tuve más edad a Sakomizu no le quedo de otra más que decirme la verdad, que me había abandonado porque no podía hacerse responsable de mí, así que decidió empezar una nueva vida.

No confiaba en nada ni en nadie no quería hacerlo por temor a que un día también me abandonaran, entonces apareció ella esa chica hermosa de tez pálida, cabello castaño, ojos marrones, aunque un poco extraña. Yo desquitaba mi amargura con las flores y ella me dijo que no debía hacerlo porque en su corto tiempo de vida les costaba llegar a ser tan bellas. Desde aquel entonces se fue metiendo poco a poco en mi vida logrando que recuperara la confianza en las personas, quizás de no ser por ella no tendría los amigos que tengo ahora, a pesar de todo eso se había ido… también me había abandonado. Supongo que en realidad no quiere saber de mí, no después de que rechace sus sentimientos siempre fue amable conmigo hasta el último momento, pero como corresponderle si es una chica…aunque bastante hermosa (_sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro alejando esos pensamientos_).

- Conque aquí estas he, te he estado buscando.

- Ah porque no me mandaste un mensaje al móvil. (¬¬)

- Jajajaja cierto no se me ocurrió – _baka_ – bueno pero ya te encontré, que crees Reito y otros de nuestros compañeros van a venir en estos días – _¿ella vendrá? – _ya sabes cómo termina este semestre tendrán unos días libres.

- Así vienen a visitar a sus familiares me imagino – _trate de no mostrar mucho interés – _y… ¿vienen todos?

- Oh vamos Natsuki, quieres saber si viene Fujino-san verdad – _me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa maliciosa. _

- Claro que no, no me importa en lo absoluto, aparte si a ella no le importa saber de mí – _dije con un nudo en la garganta – _a mí tampoco me importa – _jumm gire mi cara con "indignación". _

- Pues si tu pusieras un poco de tu parte, escribiéndole un mensaje de vez en cuando – _ah ya empezó mamá Mai –_ ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de responderle los mail que te envió, así como quieres que siga tratando de tener contacto contigo.

- Claro que le respondí – _dije irritada a los regaños de la pelirroja._

- Asiii y que exactamente le dijiste que después de esas veces no te volvió a escribir.

- Ah… e…tto… pues que había recibido su mail y que… que bueno que estaba bien – _dije desviando la mirada y juntado los dedos índice._

- Solo eso le dijiste… no me sorprende que te haya dejado de escribir, con semejante contestación es lógico que pensara que no te importaba en lo absoluto.

- Ella… ella sabe que yo soy así – _se supone que me conoce mejor que nadie. _

- Como sea tu oportunidad ya paso, mejor darle vuelta a la hoja.

Mai sabía lo que había pasado con Shizuru, bueno mucha gente lo sabía el lugar donde Shizuru me dijo que me quería no era precisamente el más discreto del mundo. A pesar de eso Mai no menciono nada tampoco me cuestiono solo me dijo que lo que yo decidiera ella me apoyaría.

.

.

.

Las clases y los exámenes ya habían terminado y nos esperaban unas semanas de descanso, me había negado rotundamente de ir a la dichosa reunión tenia cosas mejores que hacer como subir mi nivel en el multiplayer de COD II, ponerme al corriente con mi drama favorito cualquier cosa era más importante, y sinceramente no sabía que iba a hacer cuando viera a Shizuru.

Al día siguiente tenia a Mai en mi puerta me dijo que me alistara y la acompañara tenía una cita con su ahora novio Kanzaki Reito, porque rayos quería que la acompañara si iba a salir con Kanzaki, bueno… porque no iban solos, un compañero de Kanzaki vino de Tokio con él y como no lo podían dejar solo me hiso ir con ellos en una estúpida cita doble hazme el favor.

- Que pasa Natsuki no tienes hambre y eso que le pedimos al mesero que nos dejara el bote de mayonesa.

- Yo no te pedí que le dijeras – _aparte si no quiero comer es mi problema._

- Entonces Wong-san estudias fotografía, ¿es por eso que decidiste venir a Fuuka para tomar algunos paisajes?

- Así es Kanzaki-san me dijo que la isla de Fuuka tiene paisajes increíbles y a mí me gusta viajar a muchos lugares para tomar fotografías de diferentes paisajes.

- Natsuki debe de conocer paisajes bonitos de Fuuka – _que yo que –_ ella tiene una Suzuki y se la pasa por toda la isla en ella.

- Es una Ducati no una Suzuki

- Enserió – _decía Wong-san con una cara de ilusión – _entonces quizás Kuga-san podría enseñarme esos lugares – _ay no puso cara de cachorro cuando lo sacan a pasear – _claro si Kuga-san puede.

- Ah….yo…

- Claro que puede si son vacaciones y Natsuki no tiene nada que hacer, ¿verdad? – _claro que tengo cosas que hacer ver TV, jugar._

- Supongo que te puedo llevar a uno o dos lugares que conozco – _ya que me queda._

Quede con el tipo de salir al día siguiente resulto no ser un idiota como pensé, es bastante gracioso y profesional lo cual me asombro se concentra mucho cuando hace su trabajo, por un momento creí que sería el tipo que te intenta ligar a la primera, pero no, hablo de cómo conoció a Kanzaki, de lo mucho que le gusta la fotografía, de los lugares que ha visitado entre otras cosas. Termine llevándolo a más de dos lugares la verdad me lo estaba pasando bien hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto sobre todo morí de risa cuando resbalo en un riachuelo por fortuna no le paso nada a la cámara.

Durante la semana que estuvieron el Fuuka salimos en varias ocasiones al cine, al karaoke, a uno que otro festival, a comer esa era la parte que más disfrutaba Mikoto.

- Bueno es una pena nos lo hemos pasado tan bien – _claro Kanzaki sobretodo tú y Mai que se perdían muy seguido – _pero tenemos que irnos.

- Claro tenemos que prepararnos para el nuevo curso y ustedes también.

- Si ni lo menciones la próxima semana ya regresamos a clases – _aww yo menos que nadie quiero pensarlo – _pero que se le va a hacer solo 6 meses más, me esforzare mucho para ser aceptada en una universidad de Tokio.

- Tú también esfuérzate mucho Kuga-san para que también vallas a Tokio – _ir a Tokio, si voy quizás vuelva a verla – _te prometo que si llegas a ir te llevare a muchos lugares increíbles me ayudaras a tomar fotografías geniales y podrías llevar tu Ducati.

- Claro sin ella no voy a ningún lado.

- Bueno es una promesa - _me dijo sonriendo – _por cierto te enviare algunas fotografías de las que tomamos.

- Bueno ahora si es hora de despedirnos Wong-san.

.

.

- ¿Qué te pareció? Es un buen tipo ¿no?

- Aja y que con eso.

- Solo es una pregunta, porque te pones a la defensiva ni que fueras a salir con él.

- Pues claro que no saldría con él y si es un buen tipo,

- Es una pena que Fujino-san no haya podido venir seguro estarías de mejor humor.

- No estoy de mal humor porque no haya venido, aparte es lógico su familia es de Kyoto no tenía nada a que venir aquí.

- Si no fueras tan orgullosa u.u

¿Si no fuera orgullosa?, pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta, llamarla, decirle que la extraño seria egoísta de mi parte le causaría molestias y quizás tal vez confusión, podría pensar que es porque correspondo sus sentimientos y… ¿realmente no es así?.


	3. Capítulo 3: Te voy a olvidar

**Bueno aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de Ai shiteru esperando que sea de su agrado xD... **

Capítulo 3

Te voy a olvidar

La cálida luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas de mi ventana, como quería seguir durmiendo estaba teniendo un sueño tan agradable, mi querida Natsuki venia por mí, me abrazaba fuertemente y me decía que me quería y justo cuando se empezaba a poner mejor mi reloj biológico me traiciono, trayéndome de vuelta la realidad.

(((Beep, Beep)))

"_te invito a desayunar te preparare algo rico… Nina" _

Me levante de la cama medio dormida (^o^) fui directo al cuarto de baño para terminar de despertar con agua fría, me aliste y me dispuse a tomar el desayuno con mi vecina del piso de abajo, no solo es mi vecina también mi compañera de clases, desde que llegue a Tokio fue amable conmigo y al paso de los meses nos volvimos cercanas compartimos no solo el gusto por el arte si no también algunas preferencias.

Toc, toc, toc…

- Ohaiyo – _le dije con una sonrisa._

- Ohaiyo Shizuru – _me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa, por inercia voltee a ver hacia todos lados dentro del apartamento – _que buscas Shizuru.

- Ara, no tienes compañía esta mañana_. _

En algunas ocasiones había encontrado a una que otra chica marchándose temprano, inclusive bromeaba con enojarme por descubrir el engaño de mi "novia" jajajaja pobres chicas se llevaban una mala impresión de Nina, pero ella nunca me reclamo así que supongo que realmente no buscaba algo serio y de cierta forma le hacía un favor ahuyentándolas.

- Baka, claro que no… ya deje de hacer esas cosas – _de repente se sonrojo, a veces algunos de sus gestos me recuerdan a… _– Shizuru ¿te gustan los waffles verdad?

- Si, si me gustan mucho ya era hora de que cambiaras el menú del desayuno – _normalmente para desayunar me preparaba un rico omelet o fruta con yogurt y jugo de frutas natural._

- Nee Shizuru yo quería preguntarte algo – _ya había empezado a comer así que le_ _hice un ademan con la mano para alentarla a preguntar – _he… yo… es que… ¡TU ME GUSTAS!… y yo quería saber si puedo cortejarte – _casi me atraganto con el pedazo de waffle que tenía en la boca. _

- Ah…

Toc, toc, toc… (Silencio total) toc, toc, toc…

- Voy a abrir.

- Sí, yo preparare algo de té – _salvada por la campana ahora comprendo lo que significa esa frase, pero… ¿qué voy a hacer… que le voy a decir?_

- Onee-chan cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Lamentablemente no mucho.

- Que mala eres yo que me preocupo por ti y vengo a saber cómo estas… ah pero si tienes compañía hola Fujino-san que gusto verla.

- Gracias Wong-san igualmente, ¿nos acompaña a desayunar? – _y de paso me da tiempo de pensar que le voy a decir a Nina. _

- Y después de todo ahora donde estabas metido Sergey.

- Así fui a Fuuka con Reito – _a Fuuka – _él iba a visitar a su hermana y a su novia - _¿novia? – _y yo aproveche para tomar algunas fotos hay lugares muy hermosos.

- Shizuru tú también vienes de Fuuka cierto.

- Así es, Fuuka es muy hermoso, ¿te gusto Wong-san?

- Si claro, pero hay algo aún más hermoso en esa isla –_ cuando dijo eso se le dibujó una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y miro hacia arriba como acordándose de algo o alguien._

- ¿Y qué es eso tan hermoso Sergey?

- Nat-su-ki – _abrí los ojos como platos, como podía decir su nombre con tanta familiaridad y cariño _– ella es más hermosa que cualquier paisajeque haya visto antes.

- Y como conociste a Natsuki – _demande saber, el tono de mi voz era fuerte y Nina se dio cuenta pero no lo menciono – _te la presento Kanzaki.

- Si, salimos en una cita doble él y su novia y Natsuki y yo.

- Kuga-san – _afirme – _es un poco irrespetuoso que la llames por su nombre cuando apenas tienes unos días de conocerla.

- Tienes razón es que me emocione aparte su nombre es tan bonito como ella – _la sonrisa tonta no se le borraba y yo sentía que me hervía la sangre solo de oírlo hablar de Natsuki con tanta admiración – _por cierto Fujino-san conoce a Nat… Kuga-san.

- Pues es más que obvio que si la conoce – _dijo Nina como si estuviera enojada – _y que más hiciste aparte de conocer a la tal Kuga.

- Ah pues fui a muchos lugares a tomar fotos con Kuga-san claro, ella me llevo a todos lados tiene una Ducati ST4 puedes creerlo, es la chica perfecta – _parece que Wong-san tubo que agradarle demasiado como para dejarlo montar en su moto, a mi jamás me lo permitió aunque se lo propuse en varias ocasiones –_ saben hicimos una promesa – _sonrió tontamente otra vez y se sonrojo levemente – _Hahaha parezco un niño xD, apenas han pasado unos días y estoy tan ansioso ya quiero que pasen 6 meses – _sentí como de rabia pasaba a sentir tristeza, una promesa con mi Natsuki – _por cierto nee-chan me prestas tu computadora.

- Ya decía yo que no solo habías venido porque querías verme, que le has hecho a la tuya.

- Jajajaja un pequeño accidente, me la prestas ¿no? Es que le dije a Natsuki digo a Kuga-san jeje que le enviaría las fotos que tomamos.

- Me tengo que ir – _me levante de golpe y salí del departamento._

Estaba enojada y no tenía por qué estarlo no era asunto mío lo que hiciera Natsuki aunque no pude evitar ponerme celosa, cuando la conocí era una persona desconfiada y sumamente fría pero a pesar de ese semblante duro, esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos esmeralda me mostraron una gran tristeza que en un grito silencioso pedía cariño.

Me tomo mucho tiempo poder llamarla por su nombre recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hice me miro como si la hubiera insultado y me dijo "_no eres mi familiar ni mucho menos mi amiga, así que no me llames por mi nombre no tienes derecho" _la verdad no me enfade, pude haberme dado la vuelta y dejarla ahí no tenía por qué soportar sus desplantes más sin embargo solo me provoco ternura y sin poder evitarlo me solté a reír, ella me miro sorprendida y se sonrojo, fue la primera vez que vi ese rubor en sus mejillas y pensé que tenía que hacerlo más seguido.

Y ahora de la nada aparece este individuo y la llama por su nombre así nada más, se tomó fotos con ella, se sube al mounstro que tiene por vehículo, cuando a mi jamás me dejo, en algunas ocasiones se lo propuse y cada que me decía que no suspiraba aliviada, la verdad no me gustaba en lo más mínimo pero solo de imaginarme abrazada a su cintura me daba valor.

Me rompí la cabeza recordando tantos momentos con Natsuki, mis intentos inútiles por buscar una señal de que tal vez me quería como yo a ella, pero nunca lo encontré, aunque sé que me consideraba una amiga solo era eso, ella jamás me vio como nada más lo supe desde aquel día que se enteró de mis sentimientos y pude ver en su cara esa expresión de horror, estoy segura que le dio asco. Al recordar todo eso, el día que nos despedimos, lo poco que le importaron mis correos que contrabajo me respondió, me puse a llorar, llore todo lo que tenía guardado, todo lo que tenía que llorar por ella y no lo había hecho.

(((Beep, Beep)))

_"¿estas enojada?... Nina"_

_"no, yo lo siento, fui muy grosera ni siquiera te di las gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso_J_… Shizuru"_

_"gracias :$, está bien te disculpo pero tendrás que llevarme al cine, aún es temprano… Nina"_

_"o ¿tienes algo que hacer?... Nina"_

_"no para nada, bajo por ti en una hora… Shizuru"_

Bueno ya es tiempo que lo deje pasar y me olvide definitivamente de Natsuki. Aún no he pensado que le voy a decir a Nina estoy segura que no se le ha olvidado y si quiere que salgamos es porque espera una respuesta.

.

.

.

- Ara, yo pensé que Nina querría ver una película romántica.

- Para nada tiene tiempo que quiero ver esta película de terror – _me dijo muy emocionada, supongo que si la estaba esperando – _aparte si tengo suerte te abrasaras a mí.

- Jajajaja a mí no me dan miedo las películas de terror – _no mentía, no me daban miedo. Me daban pánico._

- Bueno entonces yo me abrazare a ti – _me dijo guiñándome un ojo._

- ¿Qué vas a querer para comer?

- Am palomitas, unos nachos, dulces, refresco… tendrás que mantenerme ocupada toda la película porque tiendo a no estarme muy quieta que digamos – _me decía con una sonrisa picara, creí que era mi idea pero de verdad me está coqueteando._

- Veamos qué tan enserio lo dices – _la rete – _meda solo unas palomitas y un refresco, chicos – _le dije al joven que nos estaba atendiendo._

Cuando entramos ya había empezado la película me quede parada al inicio de las escaleras no había mucha gente lo cual significa que si grito se darán cuanta que fui yo, Nina se siguió de largo y se ubicó en la última fila, apenas había pasado media hora y como dijo no se podía estar quieta, tomo mi brazo y lo paso por encima de su hombro se acomodó y comenzó a jugar con mi mano, con su pulgar empezó a trazar ochos en mi palma, de repente di un brinco casi se me escapa un grito por la película claro, se empezó a reír, me tomo la otra mano haciendo que la abrazara.

- Para que no te de miedo.

- Ara! Que considerada.

Nina llevaba puesta una mascada cuando se cansó de jugar con mis manos se la quitó y la paso por atrás de mi cuello empezó a jalarla de un lado a otro por los extremos y de vez en cuando la pasaba por mi rostro suavemente, en un par de ocasiones roso mis labios dejándome una sensación de cosquillas.

- De verdad que no te estas quieta – _le dije cuando roso mi cuello. _

- Y normalmente soy aún más inquieta.

Cuando dijo eso ya tenía sus dedos trazando líneas en mi pierna, la tome por las muñecas y junte sus manos en un abrazo ella aprovecho la cercanía para girar la cara y depositar un tierno beso en mi mejilla luego volvió la cara al frente para poner atención a la película, la tuve abrazada hasta que se terminó la película.

.

.

.

Al parecer Nina no pensaba esperar mi respuesta, simplemente empezó a comportarse diferente, para empezar ya no salía con más chicas ni en la escuela ni en ningún otro lado, tampoco las encontraba saliendo de su apartamento por las mañanas, era cariñosa conmigo me abrazaba cada que tenía oportunidad inclusive me tomaba de la mano al caminar, me mandaba mensajes en las noches antes de dormir deseándome dulces sueños, en una ocasión me dijo que iba soñar con los angelitos y que en la mañana me decía como me veía con alas me causo tanta ternura definitivamente estaba decidida a conquistarme.

"_como me habría gustado que fuera ella… NO Shizuru ya olvídalo mañana le daré el SI a Nina"_

**_Gacias por leerlo :) Ja ne_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Reencuentro

**Espero no haberme tardado mucho xD pero aqui esta el siguiente capítulo de este fic, igual y es un poco triste pero les aseguro que se ira poniendo bueno, ShizNat apenas va a empezar :)... espero les guste.**

Capítulo 4

Reencuentro

Tengo que estar mal de la cabeza, he leído más de 10 veces los correos que me mando Shizuru, hace ya 9 meses y 4 días que no sé nada de ella, si definitivamente tengo que estar mal pues cuento cada día que pasa, ni siquiera yo puedo creer que este así, todos los días quiero escribirle preguntarle cómo esta o inclusive llamarle, hacerme la digna y reprocharle el hecho de que no me ha escrito en todo este tiempo. Pero soy tan estúpidamente orgullosa si ella no me escribe yo porque he de hacerlo, lo más seguro es que ya se olvidó de mí y ese amor que decía tenerme no era tan fuerte.

- Hummm por más que quieras no va a aparecer un correo de ella por arte de magia, deberías escribirle y dejar de torturarte Natsuki.

- Metete en tus asuntos Yuichi.

- Oi baka deberías ver cómo estas siempre de mal humor, no saber nada de Fujino-san te tiene mal – _dime algo que no sepa – _soy tu amigo Nat te lo digo porque me preocupas, digo no es como si fueras a hacer una tontería porque sé que no eres así.

- Pues claro que no – _no estoy tan desesperada – _aparte yo no estoy mal por Shizuru – _mentira – _no me importa para nada – _más mentira – _te dije que yo no sentía lo mismo que ella – _súper mentira. _

- Yo no he dicho que sientas lo mismo que ella, pero Fujino-san es como tu familia y los días pasan y pasan, ella ha de pensar que no te importa y se alejaran más hasta que ya no puedan recuperar lo que tenían.

- Nosotras no teníamos…

- De verdad quieres perderla…

No me dejo terminar de hablar, lo que me acababa de decir fue como un balde de agua fría pues tenía razón yo no quería perderla, cuando se lo propone Yu puede ser bastante serio. Lo conozco desde hace años pero nunca había entablado una conversación con él, nos veíamos a diario en la academia y teníamos el mismo grupo de amigos, bueno aún tenemos, pero no éramos cercanos, después de que se fue Shizuru quise ocupar mi mente en otras cosas aparte de la escuela y mis amigos, así que empecé a ir a un club clandestino en las afueras de Fuuka donde también se realizan carreras de autos y motos que fue lo que más me llamo la atención del lugar, para mi sorpresa ahí me encontré con él, participando en las carreras de motos, ah y también a cierta araña haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer seducir y estafar a hombres. Desde entonces empezamos a congeniar más y quedábamos para ir juntos al club.

- Somos un par de tontos – _somos ¬¬ _– _si_ somos aunque me veas así, dejamos pasar las cosas por cobardía o por orgullo – _porque se entristece si la que está mal soy yo – _bueno yo más por cobarde – _me dijo rascándose la cabeza y bajando la mirada como si se apenara – _tu definitivamente por orgullosa.

- Dices puras tonterías, ¿de qué hablas? – _ya me perdí._

- Si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a Tokiha lo que sentía por ella tal vez no la habría perdido – _que cosa :s le gusta Mai, pero si ni se le nota además siempre tiene pegada a Munakata-san como si fuera chicle – _si me rechazaba, al menos tendría la satisfacción de haberlo intentado.

- No tenía idea de que te gustaba Mai.

- Si bueno eso ya no importa porque ella ya tiene a alguien, lo que yo quiero decirte es que no puedes dejar las cosas así con Fujino-san, ella te quiere y no me refiero solo aaa… ya sabes…aaa bueno que le gustes… me refiero a que ella te quiere como su amiga.

- Onii-chan – _ay no el chicle – _porque estás aquí solo con Kuga-san heeee.

- Ah… e tto… yo… yo vine a decirle a Kuga que Sakomizu-sempai la está buscando – _lo dice enserio o se está zafando. _

- Mmmm bueno ya le dijiste vámonos.

- Oi shiho no me jales – _pobre no sé cómo la soporta – _Kuga no se te olvide pasar a ver a Sakomizu-sempai antes de irte.

- Haiii oniiiii-chan jajajajajajaja – _ahora si se le arma una grande xD. _

.

.

.

¿De verdad quiero perderla? No creo que aún no estoy lista para eso, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Shizuru, si eso are. Pero primero voy a ver a Sakomizu, a ver dónde estará.

- A ti te estaba buscando – _por fortuna no tuve que buscar mucho ya que él me encontró primero._

- Así ya iba a verte.

- Sígueme, quiero hablar en privado – _ouch ahora que abre hecho, cuando el viejo me dice que quiere hablar en privado es porque algo hice, mmmm aunque he entrado a clases y no he bajado mis notas... Llegamos a un pequeño jardín que él cuida y de repente que me ajusta tremendo zape._

- Aaaauuu por que me peeegasss.

- Se puede saber porque rayos no has metido ninguna solicitud a una universidad, ya quedan me menos de 3 meses de clases. Sé que tienes una buena condición económica pero no por eso te la vas a pasar vagando toda la vida, que piensas estar todo el tiempo jugando videojuegos, viendo tv o en esas tontas carreras de motos.

- Ah tu como sabes – _como rayos sabía que voy a esas carreras._

- Soy tu tutor no lo olvides, por lo pronto ya me encargue de meter solicitudes en algunas universidades.

- Que hiciste que… porque yo no te pedí que lo hicieras – _aparte no tengo la menor idea de que quiero estudiar. _

- Si no es porque me lo pidieras, es porque es lo que Saeko hubiera querido – _rayos sabe por dónde atacarme._

- Chsss de todos modos aún no sé qué quiero estudiar.

- Bueno para eso existen los test vocacionales.

- Mmmm…

- También quería hablar contigo de otra cosa – _y ahora que, instintivamente me cubrí la cabeza y Sakomizu comenzó a reír. _

- A ver suéltalo.

Sakomizu me dijo que tengo un a casa en Tokio, obviamente me la dejo mi madre. Antes vivía en Tokio con sus padres después de que ellos murieron se mudó a Fuuka y la casa quedo desocupada, pero claro aún le pertenecía y por lo tanto ahora es mía. También me dijo que el personal todavía vive la casa bueno el jardinero y el ama de llaves el resto se había retirado pues no había alguien que pagara sus salarios, ellos habían decidido quedarse por la estima que le tenían a la familia pues antes servían a mis abuelos y también habían conocido a mi madre. Me dijo que si consideraba ir a una universidad de Tokio podía hacer uso de la casa, me entrego las llaves junto con unas fotos de esta y por lo que pude ver es bastante grande, aparte me conto que mi fondo monetario no solo venia de las investigaciones de mi madre sino también de la herencia de la familia Kuga. Esto hiso que me acordara de mi padre afortunadamente no se casó con Saeko de haberlo hecho se habría enterado de la fortuna que poseía, tal vez se habría quedado conmigo pero solo para vivir cómodamente.

Bueno al menos todo esto me había dado una excelente idea puedo aprovechar eso de la universidad y la casa para ir a Tokio y como si nada ver a Shizuru.

.

.

.

Después de que termino el periodo de exámenes en la academia le comente a Yu lo que pensaba hacer, no le dije a Mai porque seguramente si iba con ella se perdería todo el día con Kanzaki, pensaba ir a la universidad pues me interesaba saber de algunas carreras que había considerado y también para que Yu las checara, aun que Yu ya sabía que era lo que quería estudiar él quiere ser ingeniero mecánico, me había dicho que lo más seguro es que se quedara en Fuuka pues no podía con el gasto de ir a una universidad fuera de aqui, y no quería ocasionarle problemas a su madre ya que también tiene dos hermanos que estudian la secundaria. Así que como su amiga que soy le dije que no se tenía que preocupar que yo quería lo mejor para él así que no se tenía que preocupar por tener que pagar un piso porque como la casa es grande y tiene varias habitaciones se puede quedar conmigo y de paso nos hacemos compañía, lo chantajee diciéndole que la casa es muy grande para mí y que me sentiría sola, aparte Mai también vendría a Tokio con eso lo remate para que ya no se pudiera negar.

- Oi Nat que vamos a hacer primero, iremos a la universidad o visitaremos tu casa – _pues claro la universidad porque quiero ver a Shizuru. _

- Yo creo que vamos primero a la universidad, tengo que ir a dos facultades para que me den información ya que aún no sé cuál de las dos elegir – _estoy entre química o farmacéutica las dos van de la mano pero en química hay un extenso campo de trabajo a diferencia de farmacéutica así que aún no se cual escoger._

- Bueno entonces me acompañaras primero a la facultad de ingeniería a dejar mi solicitud, será más rápido.

Así lo hicimos pasamos primero a la facultad de ingeniería y después a las de química y farmacéutica, al final ninguna de las dos me convenció xD y termine en la facultad de medicina y ahí fue donde metí mi solicitud, ya estábamos cansados y con hambre preguntamos donde estaba la cafetería y nos dirigimos ahí para desayunar, me estaba preguntando como decirle a Yu que me ayudara a buscar a Shizuru no le había dicho que mi principal motivo del viaje era ese; y no tuve que hacerlo porque en ese momento la vi, una castaña con tan increíble porte estaba entrando en la cafetería, con la mirada en alto y esa hermosa sonrisa, saludando amablemente a quien se le acercaba. Me quede embelesada mirándola, en mi loca imaginación la veía caminar como si flotara en el aire, con un cálido destello irradiando de ella todo se movía en cámara lenta, hasta que…

- Oiii Fujino-san cuanto tiempo.

- Ara, ara pero si es Tate-kun – _sin pensarlo dos veces me levente de la mesa y me dirigí hacia ellos – _ya ha sido bastante tiempo, que te trae por aquí.

- Oh bueno hemos venido a meter la solicitud para estudiar en esta universidad.

- Que bien, parece que varios del Fuuka Gakuen vienen a estudiar a esta universidad –_ ese acento tan particular y esa sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta de lo encantadora que es su sonrisa, siento que el corazón se me va a salir de pecho de tan rápido que late –_ tengo entendido que Tokiha-san, Minagi-san y Suzushiro-san vendrán en estos días a meter la solicitud, ¿tú con quien has venido?

**POV Shizuru **

- Ho… hola – _no… no puede ser (tump tump tump…) reacciona Shizuru._

- Ara pero si es Natsuki –_ cálmate o te va a oír "le dice a su corazón" – _no me digas que también vienes a meter solicitud.

- Pues… sí que más podría hacer aquí – _venirme a buscar podría ser una buena respuesta, demasiado buena. _

- Y dime ya has metido la solicitud, quieres que te acompañe – _que descortés si no viene sola – _que les acompañe.

- Oh no te preocupes Fujino-san ya nos encargamos de eso – _que raro que Natsuki venga con Tate – _bueno iré a buscar a alguien que se nos perdió desde que llegamos, Fujino-san te encargo a Natsuki, – _dijo Tate y se fue sin decir más_.

- Ara así que Tate-kun he – _dije bromeando, pero me pregunto porque habrá venido con él._

- Mmmm… ¬¬ que estás pensando Shizuru – _podrías haber venido con Tokiha y las demás._

- ¿Y con quien más vienen? – _le pregunte ya en un tono serio, me volteo a ver como si esperara que yo le reprochara, así que suavice mi gesto y le dije – _que te parece si vamos afuera hay mucho ruido aquí.

- Si.

Asintió con la cabeza y me siguió nos dirigimos a un jardín que hay en el campus, está cerca de la cafetería ahí también se puede comer hay bancas al aire libre y como son áreas verdes igual se puede tender una manta y hacer una especie de picnic a la hora del almuerzo. Mientras caminábamos no podía dejar de verla se ve tan hermosa, su tez pálida, ese cabello negro azulado que juraría que ya le llega a la cintura, lleva puesto un pantalón entallado con una rotura en la rodilla izquierda que a mi parecer se ve bastante sexy, una blusa manga larga a rayas con cuello en v algo llamativa ya que nunca la había visto con una blusa así la abertura deja ver perfectamente su cuello y clavícula, llega hasta donde empieza su pecho y sus típicos converse esos no los deja pensé divertida (^.^) se ve tan linda. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban más retiradas para poder platicar a gusto.

- Que tal estuvo tu día, no tuviste problemas con los tramites – _no se me ocurrió nada mejor que preguntarle, aunque quería saber cómo ha estado en todo este tiempo. _

- Estuvo bien – _así nada mas siempre tan reservada, no me piensa contar nada más._

- Me da gusto…

- Ne Shizuru porque ya no me volviste a escribir – _puff eso no me lo esperaba me pregunto eso con una cara de tristeza, enojo y pena._

- Ara, ara yo creí que Natsuki no quería saber de mí, porque sus respuestas fueron tan frías.

- BAKA como se te ocurre – _empezaba a verse un rubor en sus mejillas – _claro que quería saber de ti… tu… sabes que me importas mucho – _cuando dijo eso ya estaba colorada y yo sentía que podía morir en ese momento mi Natsuki me decía que yo le importaba, empezó a juntar sus dedos índice – _ya sabes que a mí no me gusta escribir me da flojera – _plop jajajaja no pude evitar reírme, como no se me ocurrió eso en vez de pensar que no quería saber de mí._

- Jajajaja lo siento lo siento jajajaja – _me reía por su comentario pero también de alegría._

- Oi por que te ríes Shizuru – _ya empezó a poner cara de molesta, mejor me dejo de reír – _te digo que me importas y tú te ríes.

- No, no Natsuki no me rio por eso – _de repente sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban y depositaban un beso en mi mejilla, no no NO porque justo ahora._

**POV Natsuki **

- Con que aquí estas cariño, te estaba buscando creí que irías a la cafetería – _sentí que me congelaba, me quede inmóvil y estoy segura que tengo una cara de estúpida. Un poco más atrás de ellas escuche una voz familiar que me hizo salir del trance._

- Ah pero si es Kuga-san – _es Wong-san y Kanzaki – _que sorpresa verte aquí, ¿a qué has venido?

- Am yo… – _rayos no lograba articular palabra, esa mujer no se separaba de Shizuru._

- Vino a hacer la solicitud para esta universidad – _dijo Shizuru deshaciendo gentilmente el abrazo que la mujer le daba, ella se separó un poco disgustada y dijo._

- Así que tú eres la famosa Kuga – _Shizuru le hablo de mi – _Sergey no deja de hablar de ti, soy Wong, Nina Wong.

- ¿Wong? ¿Tú eres…?

- Hermana de Sergey – _dijo pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano que ya estaba sentado junto a Shizuru – _amiga de Kanzaki – _dijo mientras lo señalaba – _y novia de Shizuru – _decía mientras pasaba su brazo libre sobre sus hombros y depositaba un tierno beso en su cabello._

Sentí un nudo en la garganta como cuando te dan ganas de llorar y gritar y no lo puedes sacar, mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, de pronto sentí que me abrazaban por la cintura de forma cariñosa reconocí el aroma al instante así que no reaccione de forma brusca, aparte de que el abrazo era reconfortante, seguramente Yu se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado y reacciono rápido para no dejarme caer.

- Oi Nat tenemos que ir a ver la casa, ya es tarde y aun hay que ver que vamos a necesitar - _en ese momento le agradecí a todos los dioses de que él estuviera cerca porque se le ocurrió algo rápido y busco la forma de sacarme de ahí_.

- Mmmm así que casa he – _dijo Kanzaki en un tono juguetón – _acaso van a vivir juntos.

- Jajajaja – _se rio Yu nerviosamente – _si… lo decidimos hace poco.

- Pero los dos solos – _no pudo evitar preguntar Shizuru con una cara de total desaprobación, algo me decía que se había enojado así que aproveche para hacerla enojar más._

- Pues sí, la casa será más cómoda que un pequeño departamento – _le di un leve codazo a Yu y el me siguió el juego. _

- Jaaa ni que te causara tantas molestias cuando me quedo contigo – _me decía más a mí que a los demás según el indignado, y era verdad a veces se quedaba junto con Nao, cuando salíamos tarde del club y no se podía levantar de lo ebrio que estaba, así que yo lo dejaba dormir en mi pequeña sala. _

- Bueno, bueno no voy a pelear contigo aquí, vamos a ver la casa – _remate ya para irnos de ahí, que al final de cuentas la que se estaba muriendo de celos era yo._

En todo el camino a la casa estuve cabizbaja, ya no lo podía evitar ni mucho menos ocultar el saber que Shizuru ya tenía a alguien me provoco una gran tristeza y enojo porque sabía que era mi culpa porque pude haberla tenido para mí, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y tonta al no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella desde un principio era tan obvio y solo YO no lo vi. Yu paso su brazo sobre mis hombros como diciendo estoy contigo, pero sin decir nada, nos aviamos vuelto buenos amigos me reconfortaba saber que estaba aquí, saber que no solo estaba en los buenos momentos sino que también en los malos y ahora más que nunca creo que nos entendíamos, el por su fallido amor por Tokiha y yo… u.u por mi fallido amor por la castaña.

Llegamos a la casa para nuestra sorpresa la araña ya estaba ahí esperándonos afuera, como llego no lo sé, Yu le había mandado la dirección pero no creí que se pudiera mover tan rápido, lo más seguro es que ya había conocido a algún tonto. Conocimos al señor Yamada y a su esposa, empezamos a recorrer la casa que como se veía en las fotos es bastante grande no creo que vallamos a tener problemas por espacio. Hay 6 habitaciones bastante amplias la de mis abuelos que no la pensábamos tocar, la de mi madre y 4 más de huéspedes, escogimos habitaciones de una vez yo por supuesto tome la que era de Saeko, aún quedan habitaciones así que como ya lo tenía pensado le voy a decir a Mai y a Mikoto que se muden con nosotros.

La casa es de un estilo aparentemente tradicional o al menos por la entrada eso parece, por dentro es todo un deleite no tiene muebles ni adornos extravagantes lo cual es muy mi estilo es… discreto, las puertas son corredizas, el piso es de madera y tiene unos enormes ventanales que dan al jardín trasero que no solo es grande si no maravilloso te hace pensar que estas en un cuento de hadas los alrededores están llenos de flores de diferentes tipos pude reconocer tulipanes y orquídeas ya que no se mucho de flores, también algunos lotos y peces Koi que hay en un estanque artificial que esta junto a un árbol de Sakura que se encuentra en el centro del jardín, en el estanque cruza un pintoresco puente que tiene algunos bonsái en los barandales, el lugar esta de ensueño no nos podemos quejar.

.

.

.

- Oigan chicos me dijeron que hay un bar cerca de aquí que está muy bueno – _nos dijo la araña cuando terminamos de cenar, y como definitivamente necesito ahogar mis penas no me negare – _ lo pude ver cuando me traían que les parece si vamos por un par de tragos.

- Un par no nos da para el arranque – _dije muy animada tanto que Yu se asombró – _yo estoy contigo.

- Bien entonces vamos – _se nos unió el rubio, supongo que se dio cuenta porque quería ir._

El lugar es tranquilo, llegamos y tomamos una mesa enseguida y como no pensaba pedir copa por copa pedí una botella de **Shōchū **y me dispuse a olvidar mis penas con alcohol, por lo menos esta noche, si es que era posible lo malo es que mientras más tomaba más me acordaba de ella, Yu empezó a tomar al parejo conmigo y como la araña se perdió por ahí con una nueva presa y no estaba para escuchar nuestras tonterías nos dedicamos a hablar de lo malas que eran Tokiha y Shizuru a ver si de esa forma se nos olvidaban, pero cuando más quieres olvidar el universo conspira en tu contra para que más te acuerdes, comenzó a sonar **What do i do **en una rokola subí mis piernas al sillón y me abrase a ellas colocando mi frente sobre mis rodillas e inevitablemente me eche a llorar recordando el día de hoy, cuando me dijo que me quería y otros más que se venían a mi mente, tararee **"****_llegamos demasiado tarde, perdimos nuestra oportunidad"_****. **

**Shōchū: **Bebida alcoholica Japonesa, comunmente destilada de cebada, camote o arroz mas fuerte que el sake.

**What do i do**: una cancion de Jisun (Hwang Ji sun), es un poco triste pero me gusto mucho por que siento que le pega a mi historia en la parte de que Natsuki sufre por Shizuru, les dejo el link por si alguien quiere ver que dice la cancion, tiene la letra traducida al español. watch?v=4z98I9V9NdU

**Ja ne... (^_^)**


	5. Capítulo 5: Decisiones

**Creo que me tarde mucho con este capitulo pero con tantas tareas no habia podido avanzar, pero pues aqui esta, ya me moria de ganas por reunir a Natsuki y Shizuru asi que ya apartir de aqui empezare a darle forma a este romance xD. espero les guste acepto cualquier comentario.**

Capítulo 5

Decisiones

_Ese mismo día después de que terminaron las clases Shizuru, Nina, Reito, Haruka y Sergey fueron a cenar al departamento de Nina, mientras ella cocinaba Reito y Sergey le contaban a Haruka lo que había sucedido en la mañana, claro el tema de conversación eran Natsuki y Tate. Shizuru solo estaba sentada en el pequeño comedor "leyendo un libro" y no ponía atención a lo que ellos decían ni mucho menos participaba en la conversación, con ambos codos sobre la mesa, en su mano izquierda sostenía el libro, mientras se comía la uña del pulgar de su mano derecha, si le prestaran atención se darían cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba leyendo. La mente de Shizuru estaba hecha un lio solo pensaba y pensaba en lo que había pasado._

"Porque, porque simplemente no puedo verlo como algo normal, alegrarme porque mi amiga más querida tiene a alguien que la hace feliz, ¿Por qué la hace feliz, cierto?... y si la hace feliz, entonces ¿porque puso esa cara? estaba diciéndome que yo le importaba mucho, quizás lo escuche de la forma que yo lo quería oír, por un instante sentí que lo decía como una declaración, pero si lo imagine todo entonces, también imagine su expresión, la expresión que puso cundo apareció Nina, se quedó perpleja y su cara era de enojo, tristeza, decepción y cuando Nina dijo que era mi novia se paralizo, sus ojos se cristalizaron por unos segundos, si no fuera porque llego Tate juraría que estaba a punto de llorar".

- Rayos – _dijo azotando el libro en la mesa._

- Tan malo es el libro – _le pregunto Nina, sin contestarle se levantó y se dirigió al balcón._

- Que te ocurre bubuzuke, ¿estás bien? – _la había seguido Haruka y le pregunto de forma increíblemente tranquila, ya que no levanto la voz. _

- Ara, ara Haruka-chan se preocupa por mí – _dijo en un tono bromista, pero esta no le dio importancia ya que si estaba preocupada._

- Lo digo enserio, si me preocupas. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – _se mostró seria así que Shizuru no se puso a jugar – _como tomaste realmente lo de Kuga-san.

- Te parece si vamos a hablar a otro lado.

_Le dijeron a los demás que irían a la tienda de conveniencia y salieron del departamento, de camino Shizuru le contó a Haruka todo lo que había pasado con Natsuki incluyendo su corta platica con ella, obviamente esos detalles no se lo habían contado los demás, le dijo lo que le había dicho Natsuki antes de que llegara Nina, de cómo reacciono ante lo que había pasado, también de cómo se sentía respecto a que estuviera con Tate y que le dolía profundamente saber que estaba con alguien más._

- Deberías hablar con ella, no puede ser tan difícil, es tu amiga ¿no? – _le decía Haruka dándole ánimos – _llegas le dices que te asombro lo de Tate, luego le cuentas lo de Nina y BINGO ahí tendrás tu respuesta.

- ¿De verdad? – _enarco una ceja en señal de duda._

- Claro – _dijo sonriendo ampliamente – _Kuga no es precisamente la reina de la serenidad, se deja llevar rápido por sus emociones.

- ¿ah sí?

- Oh vamos bubuzuke no te has dado cuenta que eso de princesa de hielo es nada mas con gente desconocida.

- Mmmm no lo había visto de esa forma_. _

- Todo dependerá de cómo hable de su relación con Tate si notas que lo hace con cariño o que le brillan los ojos de emoción.

- Ara como tu cuando hablas de Kikukawa-san jajajaja – _no pudo evitar hacer el comentario xD._

- Déjate de bromas bubuzuke… bueno ya luego le cuentas de Nina y si se muestra incomoda o irritada ya sabrás que realmente le molesta que estés con ella.

- Parece tan sencillo, realmente será que funcione – _se cuestionaba pensando que quizás no reaccionaria como ella quisiera – _aparte no sé cuándo volveré a verla.

- Eso es fácil, ven conmigo a Fuuka iré en un par de semanas para ayudar a Yukino con la mudanza.

.

.

.

.

.

Días después…

- Se puede saber qué te pasa Natsuki, no has tocado el ramen y eso que tiene extra mayonesa.

- Ah no pasa nada Mai… solo que no tengo mucha hambre.

- Entonces puedo comerme tu plato – _decía Mikoto muy emocionada._

- Si tómalo – _respondió Natsuki pasándole el plato._

- Porque no confías en mí, es que ya no soy tu amiga

- Baka por que dices esas cosas, no empieces a ponerte pesada.

- Es la verdad, hace tiempo que me desplazaste por el rubio ESE, inclusive la araña que tan mal te caía.

- Claro que no, sabes que no es así… es solo que… bueno… am pues tenemos cosas en común. Pero jamás te cambiaria.

- Pero aun así Natsuki no me tienes tanta confianza como para decirme que paso en Tokio, desde que volvieron has estado triste.

- Es que…

- Aparte me tuve que enterar por otro lado que estas saliendo con el rubio – _cuando dijo eso Mai, lo hiso con tono burlón y es porque sabía que no podía ser cierto – _tu tenías que habérmelo dicho.

- Aaah eso no es cierto… es solo que – _trataba de expilarle Natsuki un poco alarmada – _yo… claro que no ando con el… porque…

- Porque tú quieres a Fujino-san.

- Exacto… QUEEE! Oye no me cambies la jugada.

- Entonces no la quieres – _Mai estaba empezando a persuadir a Natsuki._

- Pues… si pero… ella tiene novia – _termino por confesar Natsuki con tremendo pesar, no ocultando que realmente le dolía – _y ya… nada puedo hacer.

- Como que ya nada puedes hacer, el hecho de que tenga novia no quiere decir que no puedas luchar por ella.

- Pero Shizuru ya ha escogido a alguien.

- Ay por favor Fujino-san te quiere a ti.

- Pues no me quiere tanto porque ya está con otra.

- Pues cualquiera se cansa de esperar, lo más seguro es que quiere olvidarte, no es que Nina-chan sea una mala persona y tampoco que yo quiera que sufra, pero yo creo que tú y…

- Espera Mai como sabes cómo se llama.

- Pues me lo contó Reito.

- Y porque no me lo habías dicho.

- Porque no era yo quien debía decírtelo sino Fujino-san.

- Y me tuve que enterar de esa forma, con mi cara de estúpida cuando lo supe.

_Natsuki le platico a Mai como se había enterado, con lujo de detalle y como es que todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que estaba saliendo con Tate._

- Pero esa mentira se va a caer cuando sepan que todos estamos viviendo ahí.

- Hummm no me importa yo solo quería salir de ahí en ese momento, lo demás no me importa.

- Cierto, el caso es que… no te puedes dar por vencida así como así… Kuga – _cuando Mai le dice Kuga es que está hablando muy seriamente – _algo tienes que hacer y yo te voy a ayudar, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace y si ya sabes que realmente quieres a Fujino-san no lo vamos a dejar así.

- Aja y que pretendes hacer _(si se pudiera hacer algo) – pensaba Natsuki mientras la veía con cara de duda._

- Pues va a venir este fin de semana y ahí vamos a aprovechar para contraatacar.

- Y tu como sabes eso y porque dices vamos creí que solo a mí me gustaba.

- Tengo mis contactos y no es que me guste baka pero yo te quiero ver feliz.

_Esos contactos eran Yukino y Haruka, que ya habían contactado a Mai para que les ayudara a juntar a ese par, todo de forma "discreta" o al menos cuidando que la actual novia de Shizuru no se enterara de que iría a Fuuka, por lo tanto Mai no había invitado a Reito, ni mucho menos le había comentado del plan ya que él era amigo de los Wong y no querían nada que interrumpiera a la parejita que pensaban juntar, ósea que no interrumpieran Nina y Sergey. Entre las tres empezaron a planear donde sería el lugar indicado para la "reunión" con sus amigos, ir al karaoke fue lo que propuso Mai pero era un lugar cerrado y con mucho ruido ahí no podrían hablar pues no tendrían privacidad, un restaurante o una casa era casi lo mismo, así que decidieron que harían la reunión en la playa habría bastante espacio donde poder escabullirse y todos estarían ocupados en sus actividades que ni se darían cuenta y para hacerlo más interesante organizaron un corto campamento todo el sábado y el domingo, así no tendrían ninguna excusa para no arreglar las cosas, contarían con tiempo y espacio. _

_._

_._

_._

_Así llego el fin de semana, el punto de reunión era el Fuuka Gakuen las primeras en llegar fueron Mai y Mikoto, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando llegaron Yukino, Haruka y Shizuru; ni otros 5 minutos pasaron y llegaron Yuichi y Takeda en una furgoneta. Pasaron 10, 15, 20 minutos y Natsuki ni sus luces (se habrá acobardado) pensaba Mai ya un poco irritada._

- No te desesperes Tokiha, Natsuki fue a buscar a Nao a la estación por eso se ha de estar demorando – _decía el rubio para justificar a su amiga y era cierto, pues Nao había ido a visitar a su mamá al hospital._

(((Beep, Beep))

- Mira hablando de la reina de roma – _le había llegado un mensaje de Natsuki – _mmmm dice que nos adelantemos que ellas nos alcanzan en la playa.

_Dicho eso emprendieron el viaje de ida a la playa, cuando llegaron se instalaron en un lugar un poco alejado para poder levantar el campamento, Mai tenía todo fríamente calculado el lugar era amplio a sus espaldas tenían una especie de jardín botánico, con palmas y diversos tipos de árboles y plantas (un lugar perfecto para perderse un rato) pensaba Mai de forma maliciosa, a la orilla de la playa habían grandes formaciones rocosas que también daban un poco de privacidad. Levantaron un toldo que sería su cocina/comedor improvisado, también colgaron unas hamacas entre las palmas, acomodaron una mesa y bancas debajo del toldo, se disponían a empezar con el desayuno y a armar las tiendas de campaña._

- Esas dos – _gritaba Mai al aire refiriéndose a Natsuki y Nao – _fue plan con maña, no querían trabajar por eso dijeron que vendrían más tarde.

- Estoy empezando a pensar lo mismo, el autobús de Nao no pudo retrasarse tanto, pero las aremos ir por el agua y pescar la cena y hacerla también.

- Tienes razón Tate pero con el agua y que consigan la cena bastara, no confió en dejarlas a cargo de nuestra comida – _pues ninguna de las dos era muy buena cocinando._

- Jajajaja cierto, ya veremos después que las ponemos a hacer.

- Ara, ara Tate-kun no es muy amable con su novia.

- MI QUEE! – _dijo Yuichi con cara de fingida sorpresa, pues recordaba que esa era la impresión que habían dado aquella vez en Tokio – _no bromees de esa forma Fujino-san jajajaja.

- De que me perdí – _dijo Mai sacando el tema para que de una vez quedara aclarado ese asunto – _desde cuando andas con Natsuki.

- Hahaha no yo soy el que se perdió, porque piensas eso Fujino-san – _respondió enseguida Tate siguiéndole el juego a Mai, no se habían puesto de acuerdo en eso, pero había entendido la expresión de Mai y como no entenderla si la observa tanto._

- Ara, pues creo que pensé mal, como tú y ella se irán a vivir juntos en Tokio.

- Ah, pero si también Mikoto, Nao y yo viviremos en casa de Natsuki.

- Enserio – _Shizuru no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad – _pues eso no lo dijeron, así que mal interprete todo.

_Continuaron con sus actividades, mientras que Mai, Mikoto y Yukino se encargaban del desayuno, Yuichi, Takeda, Shizuru y Haruka empezaban a armar las tiendas de campaña, en una grabadora que había llevado Mai sonaba "__**Infinity **__de__** Girl Next Door**__", así que al ritmo de la música, muy animados realizaban sus tareas, hasta que el estruendo de una moto los distrajo a todos._

- YA LLEGAMOS! – _grito Natsuki bastante animada y las dos se echaron a reír cuando vieron que todos las veían con cara de susto por su ruidosa entrada._

- Que se metieron – _pregunto Yuichi al ver que estas dos no paraban de reír como locas, Nao que aún seguía fuertemente abrazada a la cintura de Natsuki se soltó y giro para sacar de una nevera que traían una lata de __**Sapporo Premium **__y se la arrojo al rubio._

- Toma para el calor y se echó a reír nuevamente – _a tropezones como pudieron se bajaron de la moto._

- Como se les ocurre venir en ese estado y tú manejando Natsuki – _reprendía Mai a la ojiverde dándole un fuerte zape._

- Oi Mai no me pegues – _replicaba, mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro haciendo que se inclinara, avanzando poco a poco la alejo del grupo para que solo ella la pudiera escuchar – _yo no he tomado nada no estoy tan loca, me rio de nervios, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Nao.

- Mmmm pues solo a ti se te ocurre, te acabamos de zafar de una – _refiriéndose al mal entendido de su supuesto noviazgo con Yuichi – _y ahora apareces "ebria" y con Nao pegada como sanguijuela.

- De que se supone que me zafaste.

- Pues el rubio y yo aclaramos que ustedes no andan ni nada por el estilo, pero ya luego te cuento.

- Oi Natsuki ayúdanos a armar las casas de campaña o si no vamos a ver dónde vas a dormir.

- Alguien me dará asilo en su casa, verdad Mai.

- A mí no me mires yo voy a dormir con Mikoto.

_Inconscientemente volteo a ver a Shizuru y le sonrió como diciendo ¿tú me darás asilo verdad?, Shizuru se sorprendió pero no alcanzo a contestarle nada porque Haruka la jalo para que la ayudara a bajar unas cosas de la furgoneta._

- Tenemos que cambiar el plan de ataque.

- Ara, de que hablas Haruka-chan.

- Como que de que hablo – _murmuraba Haruka, se controlaba para no gritar – _ya se aclaró lo de Tate y Kuga, necesitamos un nuevo plan o como se supone que la vas a abordar ahora.

- Tienes razón no había pensado en eso – _reacciono Shizuru ante lo que le decía su amiga porque por los nervios de ver a Natsuki y la felicidad de saber que no tenía nada con Yuichi se le había olvidado que ese era el tema con el que la abordaría._

- Hay bubuzuke concéntrate quieres. Vamos a terminar de instalarnos ya pensaremos en algo.

**Gracias por leerlo :)**

**no tardare mucho en actualizar esta vez xD**

**Ja ne...**


	6. Capítulo 6: Confesiones

**Dije que iba a actualizar rapido y aqui esta, espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 6

Confesiones

_Eran las 12:30 del día y ya habían terminado de instalar todo el campamento, todos se reunieron bajo el toldo para tomar el desayuno, Mai había preparado arroz frito con verduras, setas y pollo y su rico y tradicional ramen._

- Umai – _decía Mikoto con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su plato para que Mai le sirviera más._

- Te vas a empachar.

- Que les parece si reposamos un poco y después hacemos una competencia de voleibol.

- Me parece bien – _a Haruka le había emocionado mucho la palabra competencia – _después de todo no venimos a estar tirados sin hacer nada.

- Bien, vamos a poner mientras la red Takeda.

- Hummm yo también quiero descansar Tate.

- Ah Natsuki tú y Nao recojan y limpien la mesa – _Mai las miro muy seria así que no les estaba preguntando si querían hacerlo – _ustedes llegaron tarde y no ayudaron a hacer mucho ¬¬

_Mientras los chicos colocaban la red y Natsuki y Nao limpiaban el resto de las chicas se apoderaron de las hamacas para reposar la comida, Haruka y Yukino compartían una hamaca bastante acarameladas, Mai y Mikoto otra pero ellas solo dormían y Shizuru se había acostado en otra, Nao como la gandaya que era había salido corriendo a apañarse la última hamaca que quedaba, pero Natsuki no se puso a pelear mejor se fue a ayudar a Yuichi y Takeda con la red. La colocaron y Takeda se fue a acostar junto a las chicas sobre una toalla en la arena claro, Yuichi y Natsuki se empezaron a reír porque les dio la imagen de un perro guardián. Como no querían irse a acostar empezaron a jugar una especie de quemados con la pelota de voleibol, Yuichi se controlaba para no golpear duro a Natsuki pero a esta no le importaba que su amigo fuera compasivo y le asentó tremendo pelotazo en la cara y como el balón ya se había mojado y empanizado con la arena le dejo al rojo vivo la mejilla derecha._

- Me las vas a pagar Natsuki.

_La persiguió por la orilla y cuando la agarro la hiso revolcarse de risa en la arena pues le propino un súper ataque de cosquillas, la levanto como si fuera de papel y la puso sobre sus hombros como saco y sin tantita pena o delicadeza la arrojo al agua. Natsuki salió a tropezones del agua y entonces así sin más ni más empezó a despojarse de las prendas que llevaba encima, acto que no pudo pasar desapercibido para Shizuru que disimuladamente la había estado observando todo el tiempo desde la comodidad de la hamaca. Natsuki se sacó los pantalones y una playera blanca holgada que llevaba dejando ver un lindísimo bikini azul marino de dos piezas que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación, el sujetador solo tapaba lo indispensable el resto eran solo dos pares de tiras unas anudadas en la espalda y otras atrás del cuello, Shizuru tuvo que hacer la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que le sangrara la nariz._

- Te voy a perdonar solo porque tu mejilla está que arde jajajaja.

_Después de un rato de estar jugando ellos solos Haruka levanto a los demás para que diera comienzo la competencia de voleibol, querían formar parejas para jugar por eliminatorias pero sobraba uno, así que voluntariamente Yukino que no le gustan los deportes se salió alegando que sería el árbitro. Los primeros en enfrentarse fuero las parejas de Mai y Mikoto contra Yuichi y Natsuki quienes ni siquiera les dieron chance de contratacar y las eliminaron rápido de la competencia. Los siguientes fueron Takeda y Nao contra Haruka y Shizuru ese si fue un enfrentamiento entretenido estaban a la par pero Takeda y Nao perdieron por una diferencia de 3 puntos, decidieron tomarse un descanso de 15 minutos para que la pareja que acaba de ganar descansara._

- Natsuki, Tate tomen para que se refresquen un poco – _extendió sus manos para ofrecerles un par de cervezas – _oye Nat a qué hora vas a hacer lo que planeamos si quieres puedes empezar a embriagarte para agarrar valor.

- Glup! – _paso el líquido que tenía en la boca – _Oi por eso me das esta cosa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No seas chismoso Tate.

- Ya vamos Yu ya paso el tiempo.

_Empezaron el partido bastante reñido Natsuki y Yuichi habían ganado el primer set por un punto y Shizuru y Haruka ganaron el segundo igual por un punto. La cosa se estaba poniendo intensa porque Shizuru no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Natsuki cohibiéndola a propósito para que se desconcentrara pero Natsuki hacia lo mismo le seguía el juego a sus miradas así que estaban parejas, aunque Shizuru estaba un poco sorprendida de que Natsuki no se haya sonrojado todavía. Ya estaban 23-24 a favor Shizuru y Haruka, normalmente asentaban un punto y punto el saque era del equipo de Shizuru si anotaban ellas ganarían y así fue, Shizuru se levantó para hacer una clavada y Natsuki para bloquearla pero en lugar de concentrarse en el balón se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Shizuru, la forma en que lo arqueo cuando se levantó resaltando sus pechos y contrayendo su abdomen, su vista paso por sus pechos, su torso hasta sus caderas y el balón paso rápido entre sus manos, Shizuru pudo notar lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción porque habían ganado el partido y porque Natsuki se la había comido con la mirada._

- Ara Natsuki perdió la concentración, porque habrá sido – _le lanzo la mirada más maliciosa que poseía dejándole saber que se había dado cuenta del porqué._

- E tto… ha sido tu culpa – _no se molestó en negarlo, sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta "indignada" su rostro iba tan rojo como un tomate._

- Por qué esa cara de sorpresa bubuzuke, no te crees que ganamos.

- Creo que las cosas saldrán mejor de lo que pensamos – _se lo decía más así misma que a Haruka._

_Natsuki se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Yuichi, Mai, Nao y Takeda que ya habían empezado a tomar, Nao le arrojo una cerveza y esta se tomó la mitad de golpe para quitarse el bochorno que acaba de pasar._

- Casi la desnudas con la mirada – _se burlaba Mai, que obviamente se había dado cuenta._

- Urusai.

- Qué esperas Nat las horas pasan.

- En eso estoy – _decía mientras se tomaba el resto de la cerveza, se acercó a la nevera y tomo dos cervezas más para dirigirse a donde estaban jugando las demás._

_Natsuki se fue acercando con paso lento hacia donde estaba Shizuru pensando que le iba a decir para alejarla un poco de las demás. Shizuru estaba sentada en la arena de frente a la playa y de igual forma no dejaba de pensar en cómo hablar con Natsuki, hasta que de pronto algo frio la saco de su trance haciendo que diera un brinco y un leve grito._

- Jajajaja… lo siento, lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte.

- Ara Natsuki ikezu –_ le ofreció una de las latas y se puso en cuclillas detrás de ella._

- Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo.

- Sí, claro – _Natsuki se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_Sin soltarle la mano avanzo a paso rápido alejándose de la vista de los demás sobre todo de Mai que no le había quitado la vista de encima, cuando ya no sintió su mirada alentó el paso y avanzaron por la orilla, Natsuki aún no le soltaba la mano y Shizuru no hiso por querer soltarla, al contrario entrelazo sus dedos con los de Natsuki y sin decir nada solo siguieron caminando._

- Ara, a donde me quiere llevar Natsuki – _dijo bromeando para romper el hielo._

- Ah… lo siento solo quería caminar – _levanto la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Shizuru para rascarse la cabeza, pero sin soltarla, acto que le causo gracia a Shizuru. _

- Te llevas muy bien con Tate-kun ¿verdad? – _le comento para empezar a platicar con ella._

- Aaah si pero solo somos amigos.

- Lo sé, lo aclaro en la mañana antes de que llegaras, creo que yo mal interprete las cosas cuando dijeron que se irían a vivir juntos.

- Eres una mal pensada Shizuru – _se burló Natsuki._

- Pues como no pensarlo si también dijeron que se queda contigo en tu departamento – _le soltó la mano y se paró frente a ella cuestionando ese hecho ya que eso no lo había aclarado el rubio._

- E tto… pues a veces se queda, cuando está mal o algo por el estilo – _se rio al acordarse, es verdad que se quedaba pero solo cuando estaba tan ebrio que no se podía levantar – _tampoco es que se quede todos los días, solo cuando bebe de más y obviamente no lo llevaría así a su casa, su mamá me tiene en un buen concepto.

- Mmmju – _fue lo único que dijo pero aun con cara de duda._

- Que, te imaginas lo que pensaría su mamá si se entera que salgo de jarra con el – _dijo divertida y siguió la caminata para ya dar por terminado ese tema, Shizuru se dio la vuelta y la siguió._

- Ok. Entonces solo son buenos amigos.

- Claro. Aparte no veo por qué te molesta, tú ya no me quieres ¿no?, por eso tienes novia.

_Lo que acababa de decir Natsuki la dejo helada, eso era algo que no se esperaba. Natsuki se detuvo y giró, suspiro, se bebió el contenido que le quedaba de la cerveza, agarro todo el valor que pudo y le pregunto. _

- Ne Shizuru ¿La quieres?

_No le pudo sostener la mirada así que bajo la suya y espero a que le respondiera, cerro en un puño la mano que sostenía la lata como preparándose para lo peor. Shizuru se quedó viéndola "a dónde quiere llegar realmente" se preguntaba, también suspiro, se bebió la cerveza y decidió que no iba a ocultar lo que sentía._

- Si… – _Natsuki cerró más fuerte el puño – _pero, no se compara al cariño que aun siento por ti. Discúlpame, no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, yo solo… – _no pudo terminar de decirle nada porque Natsuki paso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la abrazo._

- No sabes cómo me alegra oír eso – _no sabía si llorar o reírse, solo la abrazaba tan fuerte como podía._

- Nat…su…ki… me vas a ahogar.

_Natsuki aflojo su abrazo y se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que si la abrazaba muy duro, eso hiso que Shizuru pudiera mover sus brazos para abrazarla también y al mover sus brazos para rodear a Natsuki hiso que los brazos de la ojiverde subieran hasta rodear su cuello. Sus ojos escarlatas se posaron en los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Natsuki y así permanecieron por más de un minuto, que para ellas fue el más eterno y hermoso, salieron de su trance soltándose rápido y sonrojándose cuando ambas no pudieron evitar poner la mirada en los labios de la otra._

- Shizuru… yo… lo lamento por…

- No tienes que decir nada Natsuki yo sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí – _la interrumpió Shizuru, no quería escuchar que la volvía a rechazar, a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar no se quería hacer ilusiones._

- Déjame terminar por favor – _insistió con rostro suplicante – _lamento lo que hice en aquella ocasión cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, si hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos por ti desde un principio.

- Natsuki, estás diciendo... Me estás diciendo que sientes algo por mí –_ peguntaba con incredulidad, no se lo podía creer _–Natsuki no juegues con eso.

- No estoy jugando Shizuru, lo digo enserio, si lo hubiera aceptado antes ahora estarías conmigo y no con alguien más.

- Ah ya veo – _dijo desanimada _–así que es eso, porqué estoy con alguien más ahora tú crees que sientes algo por mí.

- No, no creo, lo que siento es verdad y te lo voy a demostrar – _lo dijo completamente decidida, levanto la mano y la apunto _–PREPÁRATE FUJINO SHIZURU POR QUE TE VOY A CONQUISTAR.

_Shizuru se quedó muy pensativa no le dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que le estaba diciendo Natsuki, por un momento le había pasado la loca idea de lanzarse a ella, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que no tenía que hacer mucho porque enamorada de ella ya estaba, pero también al mismo tiempo la imagen de Nina se le había venido a la mente "que voy a hacer, por un lado me alegra saber que tal vez Natsuki siente algo por mí, pero por otro yo estoy con Nina ahora". A pesar de todo no pudo evitar reír ante la afirmación de Natsuki, claro que no fue burlándose sino más bien de alegría aunque lo disimulo muy bien "es mejor que no me ilusione" fue lo que pensó ya que creía que el cambio de Natsuki era solo su ego, pero tampoco iba a echar en saco roto esta oportunidad, ella había dicho que la iba a conquistar así que esperaría a ver que iba a hacer Natsuki, si es verdad que si la quería era mejor esperar a que ella diera el primer paso. _

- Shizuru, te enojo lo que dije.

_Natsuki la veía con cara de cachorro, en todo el rato que Shizuru estuvo pensando no le había quitado la mirada de encima y esta tampoco se había dado cuenta de tan concentrada que estaba. "que tierna se ve" extendió sus manos, tomo sus orejas y como si fuera un cachorrito las acaricio, cosa que hiso que Natsuki se volviera a poner como tomate._

- Ara, claro que no, solo me sorprendiste – _dijo sonriéndole y aun acariciando sus orejas – _espero que me sorprendas aún más.

- Dalo por echo – _tomo sus manos que seguían en sus orejas y las beso, esta vez fue Shizuru quien se puso roja – _volvamos con los demás, antes de que vengan a buscarnos.

_Natsuki volvió a tomar su mano y caminaron de regreso, cuando estuvieron cerca alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos de Nao que vociferaba una sarta de maldiciones, se soltaron y corrieron para ver qué pasaba; Yuichi y Takeda la tenían agarrada de las manos y pies meciéndola como hamaca para arrojarla al mar, mientras todas la demás se morían de risa, tomaron impulso y la lanzaron lo más lejos que pudieron, después de unos segundos saco Nao la cabeza del agua. _

- Hijos de su…

- Tontos como le hacen eso no están viendo que esta ebria, en una de esas no sale – _más que regañándolos se estaba burlando._

- A quien le dices ebria iceberg – _refiriéndose a Natsuki._

- A ti borracha.

- Oi ya dejen de pelear vamos a jugar al **caballito***, Suzushiro, Kikukawa vengan a jugar, a ver quién gana esta vez – _decía el rubio mientras jalaba a Natsuki para hacer pareja con ella otra vez._

- Quieres comer arena otra vez rubio.

- Pero solo somos tres parejas así no habrá mucha pelea – _menciono Takeda._

- Eso se arregla fácil – _corrió Natsuki a jalar a Mai y aprovechando que Mikoto dormía la arrojo junto al rubio – _tú haces pareja con Mai y yo con Shizuru.

_Entraron todos al agua y se pusieron a jugar, en esta ocasión ganaron Takeda y Nao porque Yukino no era mui buena con los juegos de fuerza, Mai estaba nerviosa por tener que estar sentada en los hombros de Yuichi y Shizuru estaba más entretenida molestando a Natsuki que en la batalla._

_Todo el resto del día se la pasaron jugando, prepararon la cena y ya entrada la noche hicieron una fogata, se enjuagaron el agua de mar, se abrigaron y se sentaron alrededor de la fogata a comer, beberse las cervezas que quedaban y el alcohol que misteriosamente apareció; todos terminaron ebrios se metieron en una sola casa de campaña se acomodaron a cómo pudieron y se durmieron, eso si Natsuki aprovecho y apaño a Shizuru la puso en una de la orillas de la casa para que nadie la aplastara la acomodo entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo ambas con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Cuando Natsuki se despertó tenia a una muy sonrojada Shizuru entre sus brazos que ya estaba despierta pero no se había levantado para no despertar a Natsuki aparte que estaba muy cómoda, Nao y Mikoto también estaban ahí durmiendo todavía eran las que peor habían acabado Mikoto porque no estaba acostumbrada a tomar y Nao porque había estado bebiendo desde que llegaron, todos los demás ya estaban en pie realizando alguna actividad, Mai, Haruka y Yukino recogían el desastre que habían hecho y Takeda y Yuichi habían ido a pescar el desayuno. _

- Que creen que habrá pasado entre esas dos – _le preguntaba Mai a sus dos acompañantes – _regresaron muy contentas de su "paseo" – _haciendo la seña de las comillas con los dedos – _y ya no se despegaron así que no le pude preguntar a Natsuki.

- Tampoco yo le pude preguntar a Shizuru – _contesto Haruka._

- Algo bueno ha de haber sido porque se daban cada mirada y Natsuki no escatimaba en atenciones con Shizuru – _sacaba conclusiones Yukino – _aparte vieron como durmieron.

- Si muy acarameladas – _decía Mai de forma picara – _ve a saber si no hicieron algo con todos nosotros ahí – _Yukino se puso muy roja y volteo a ver a Haruka, que también se sonrojo al verla, por fortuna Mai estaba de espaldas así que no las vio – _todos estábamos mal así que ni cuenta nos íbamos a dar.

- Cof, cof no… no creo que hayan hecho algo – _dijo Yukino._

- Oigan ahí vienen.

_Todas se quedaron en silencio y continuaron con lo que hacían, ni Mai ni Haruka las molestaron porque no querían que cambiaran su actitud, se supone que por eso las habían juntado así que ya les preguntarían después. Continuaron el día tranquilos, paseando, jugando, entre otras cosas, no bebieron porque aparte de que se habían acabado todo iban a regresar esa tarde y no querían un accidente, ni mucho menos que los detuviera la policía ya que al día siguiente viajarían todos a Tokio. Dieron las 5 de la tarde y ya habían levantado todo su campamento, listos para volver al pueblo de Fuuka. _

_Cuando llegaron todos se fueron a cambiar y descansar un rato, se pusieron de acuerdo para verse más tarde he ir a cenar y seguir celebrando ya que sería su última noche en Fuuka. Se reunieron en McCarthy´s un restaurant-bar con buen ambiente, comieron y bebieron un poco pero esta vez sin perder la conciencia, a eso de las 2:00am ya todos de disponían a retirarse para terminar de empacar o dormir. _

- Les parece si nos vemos a las 11 en el aeropuerto el avión sale a las 12 nos da tiempo de desayunar algo rápido en la cafetería – _propuso Haruka._

- Pues a nosotras nos parece, verdad Mikoto.

- Claro.

- Por mí está bien – _dijo el rubio._

- Si, si lo que digan – _dijo Nao – _yo me largo a dormir, dame un aventón Takeda.

- Ah... sí, nos vemos mañana – _decía el moreno despidiéndose mientras era arrastrado por Nao._

- Ara, entonces hasta mañana – _decía mientras tomaba a Natsuki del brazo – _nosotras iremos a dar una vuelta todavía, ¿verdad? – _la miro Natsuki un poco sorprendida pero no se negó._

- Ok, entonces llegas al rato, llevas llaves verdad bubuzuke, no me voy a levantar a abrirte la puerta.

- Claro no te preocupes Haruka-chan – _le decía mientras se alejaba del brazo de Natsuki, doblaron en una esquina y se perdieron de la vista de todos los demás. _

- A dónde quieres ir Shizuru.

- Mmmm cuál es el hotel más cercano.

- Gaah, QUEE! – _la miro sorprendida y roja, con lo que le costaba sonrojarse._

- Ara, ara no seas mal pensada Nat…su…ki – _se burlaba de lo colorada que se había puesto – _me quedare en un hotel y mañana temprano iré al cuarto de las chicas.

- ¿Ah?... y eso porque – _decía más tranquila y regresándole su color natural – _no estas cómoda con ellas.

- No, no es eso, pero tiene meses que no se veían, cuando Kikukawa fue a Tokio a ver lo de su admisión Haruka-chan estaba muy ocupada con los exámenes y no se pudieron ver – _le explicaba Shizuru – _en la campamento no tuvieron mucho tiempo a solas, cuando regresamos de la playa y llegamos al cuarto fui la primera que se metió a bañar y cuando salí… estaban en una situación un… poco comprometedora.

- ¿comprometedora? – _puso cara de que no había entendido nada._

- A veces me sorprendes Natsuki.

- ¿Hummm? – _enarco una ceja_.

- Nada solo quería darles un poco de intimidad.

- Aaah! Ya entendí jajajajaja

- Ay Natsuki.

- Jeje bueno pero ni hablar, no te vas a ir a un hotel, vamos te quedaras conmigo.

_No la dejo ni pensarlo, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su moto, llegaron y Natsuki monto enseguida y encendió la moto, ella se quedó parada y con los ojos muy abiertos, no se lo creía después de tanto tiempo por fin se subiría a esa moto y se abrazaría a su querida Natsuki. Natsuki la volteo a ver y le ofreció un casco invitándola a subir. No fue precisamente como se lo hubiera imaginado llegaron en menos de 20 minutos, cuando aparcaron estaba aferrada a la cintura de Natsuki, esta manejaba como loca, no bajaba de los 100km/h y se había pasado más de 4 semáforos en rojo, temblando se bajó y se quitó el casco estaba blanca como papel, tubo la intensión de hincarse y besar el suelo pero sus rodillas no le respondieron. _

- Shizuru estas bien.

- Así manejas siempre – _pregunto con la mirada perdida en la nada._

- Am si porque.

- Como es que aún no te has matado.

- Jajajaja no exageres Shizuru, si venia despacio – _puff, subieron al departamento y se voltearon a ver._

- Me puedo quedar en tu sofá.

- No como crees – _dijo jalándola al cuarto – _duerme en mi cama, yo tengo un futon aquí – _le enseñaba un futon que estaba sacando del closet._

- Entonces yo duermo en el futon.

- No seas terca, anda duerme en la cama por favor.

- Ara, si Natsuki me lo pide está bien – _ya no peleo porque algo en la cama había llamado su atención, un enorme lobo plateado estaba en la cabecera._

_Natsuki coloco el futon al pie de la cama y se acomodó para dormir, mientras Shizuru hacia lo mismo en la cama jalando al enorme lobo a su costado para abrazarlo, cuando lo hiso sintió que el lobo tenía un agradable aroma, "la esencia de Natsuki" pensó cosa que hiso que se abrazara aún más a él. Natsuki giraba en el futon pues sentía que algo le hacía falta, abrió los ojos y cayó en cuenta de que era ese algo._

- Nee, Shizuru ya te dormiste.

- Dime Natsuki – _contesto mientras apretaba más el lobo._

- Me puedes pasar el peluche que está en la cama – _Shizuru abrió sus ojos de golpe._

- Nooo, para que – _se levantó Natsuki y vio como Shizuru apretaba entre sus brazos y piernas al enorme lobo – _tú dijiste que durmiera en la cama y él estaba en la cama.

- Que le haces a Dhuran – _Shizuru volteo a ver al lobo, entendiendo que se refería a él cuándo dijo Dhuran. _

- Nada va a dormir conmigo.

- Pero Dhuran duerme conmigo – _haciendo puchero._

- Ara, entonces ven y duerme con nosotros.

_No lo pensó ni dos veces se levantó y se acostó en la cama al otro lado de Dhuran, extendió su brazo para abrazarlos a ambos colocando su mano en la cintura de Shizuru, obviamente ella no se quejó y también extendió su brazo para alcanzar a Natsuki y de esa forma se quedaron profundamente dormidas._

_**en este capitulo ago referencia a un juego, de donde yo soy lo conozco como caballito***__ cosiste en jugarlo en parejas en la playa o una alberca una persona se sienta sobre los hombros de otra y en un todos contra todos tratas de derribar a la persona que esta arriba de los hombros de su compañero, el ultimo que queda arriba GANA._

**Gracias por leer el capitulo, se aceptan criticas buenas o malas :)**

**Ja ne... n.n **


	7. Capítulo 7: Daisuki

**hahaha me pique escribiendo xD acabo de terminar este capitulo a las 4:35am jeje, que lo disfruten, se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos lo que sea xD **

Capítulo 7

Daisuki

Ha pasado ya casi un mes desde Natsuki llego a Tokio, sabia de ante mano que la universidad ya era hablar de ligas mayores, ya no se podía estar volando las clases, ni presentar exámenes de recuperación, ni mucho menos clases extra, no es que le costara mucho, realmente le gustaba lo que estudiaba y se estaba esforzando, tampoco se aburría porque Mai estaba con ella, la pelirroja había decidido estudiar medicina para en un futuro poder ayudar a personas que tuvieran el mismo problema que su hermano. Pero a pesar de todo había algo que si le estaba ocasionando muchos problemas a la ojiverde pues con clases toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, aparte un club deportivo al que se había tenido que unir y el hecho de que cierta castaña nunca estuviera sola le estaba colmando la paciencia, había dicho que la iba a conquistar "pero a que maldita hora lo hago" pensaba Natsuki "todo el día estoy ocupada y las pocas veces que la logro ver en el campus tiene a ese chicle pegado a ella" suspiraba Natsuki.

"no quiero que piense que lo que dije no fue enserio… rayos ni los fines de semana he estado libre, porque aún estamos arreglando unos detalles de la casa", ella quería contratar personal para que les ayudaran con los quehaceres de la casa porque según era mucho trabajo para los señores Yamada aparte que en realidad la señora solo se encarga de la cocina y el señor del mantenimiento y por supuesto el jardín, así que solo quería a alguien que se encargara de lavar la ropa y la limpieza, al fin y al cabo ella no hacía nada de eso ni cuando vivía sola en su departamento, pero no, ni Mai ni Yu la dejaron, que porque ya era mucho con que les diera hospedaje como para aparte contratar gente de servicio cuando ellos lo podían hacer, "_rayos si no lo hacía por ellos, lo hacía por mí"_. Así que estos 3 fines de semana se han estado encargado de hacer esas cosas, la casa no estaba precisamente muy limpia que digamos, se dividieron el trabajo y todo, pero aun así entre esos deberes y los de la escuela no había tenido nada de tiempo. La pobre estaba toda afligida en el escritorio de su cuarto pensando que iba a hacer, tenía que actuar ya, no podía dejar correr más tiempo.

(toc, toc, toc)

- Si.

- Natsuki no vas a cenar.

- No tengo hambre Mikoto, cenen ustedes.

- Que pasa no has terminado tus deberes – _preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la ojiverde._

- (suspiro) no, ya acabe.

- Entonces que pasa, es porque no has visto a Fujino – _había dado en el clavo, que no participara en las conversaciones que tenía con Mai en ocasiones, no significaba que no se diera cuanta – _porque no vas a verla no vive muy lejos de aquí si vas en tu moto.

- Valla aparte de comer y estudiar sabes dar buenos consejos.

- Mmmm.

- Jajajaja es broma, pero yo no sé dónde vive, ¿tu si?

- Préstame tu celular – _le extendía la mano para que se lo diera, Natsuki se lo dio y ella rápido comenzó a escribir algo – _vive en el mismo complejo departamental que mi hermano, te trace una ruta en el GPS, pero tendrás que preguntarle cuál es su edificio y número de departamento.

- Wau también sabes usar esta cosa.

- Me voy a comer.

Natsuki volteo a ver hacia su cama y con todo el pesar de su corazón tomo a Dhuran y salió de su casa. Mientras tanto Shizuru estaba cenando en el departamento de Nina como ya era costumbre, aunque lo disimulaba bien también estaba un poco confundida habían pasado varias semanas desde que Natsuki estaba en Tokio y hasta ahora la ojiverde no se le había acercado "se habrá arrepentido"era lo que se preguntaba cada que veía a Natsuki y esta no más ni la volteaba a ver.

- Ya es tarde, es mejor que me valla a descansar – _le decía Shizuru volteando a ver el reloj de su muñeca._

- No te vayas Shizu quédate a dormir.

- Ara si me quedo Nina no me dejara dormir y mañana tenemos una presentación recuerdas – _le recordaba mientras se despedía de ella dándole un beso en la frente – _descansa.

- Mmmm Shizuru.

- Oyasuminasai Nina-chan – _cerró la puerta._

_(((Riiing Riiing…))) _

- "¿Natsuki?" bueno.

- Shizuru, ya estabas durmiendo.

- No, apenas me iba a acostar.

- Cuál es tu piso, estoy afuera.

- ¿Ara? – _sorprendida._

- Ah bueno… si no puedes está bien.

- Es el edificio C piso 4

- Ok subo entonces – _y le colgó._

Sin pensarlo dos veces Shizuru corrió a su cuarto se quitó la ropa y se puso una yucata lila con flores amarillas que usa para dormir dejando un poco más descubierto el pecho, se acercó al espejo para arreglarse el cabello y ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos y tocaron la puerta.

(toc, toc, toc) le abrió la puerta poniendo la pose más sexy y poco descarada que podía para que no se viera tan obvia, "Glup" trago saliva Natsuki que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Shizuru con esa yucata no muy bien arreglada (apropósito) exponiendo parte de su blanca piel del pecho y su pierna izquierda.

- Ah… e tto… - _Shizuru había conseguido su objetivo, Natsuki estaba más que embobada._

- Pasa Natsuki, no te vas a quedar ahí – _la tomaba de la mano para llevarla adentro._

- No – _dijo aponiendo resistencia. _

- Ara, Natsuki no quiere estar sola conmigo – _dijo juguetonamente haciendo que se sonrojara más – _puedo dejar la puerta abierta si eso te hace sentir segura – _la miro de una forma como diciendo ni eso te va a ayudar, cosa que hiso que a Natsuki se le erizara la piel._

- Oi Shizuru por qué haces eso.

- ¿Que hice? – _pregunto con cara de inocencia._

- (suspiro) Nada, nada "mejor ni pelear porque voy a perder_" _solo vine a traerte a alguien – _Shizuru levanto una ceja en señal de duda y Natsuki se inclinó para tomar a Dhuran que tenía escondido a un costado de la puerta. – _no se está tranquilo y no puede dormir, creo que no deja de pensar en ti – _más bien estaba hablando de ella misma._

Dijo eso ultimo con una mirada y una sonrisa tan tierna, coloco a Dhuran enfrente de ella y le movió una patita como diciendo hola. Shizuru le devolvió la mirada tierna le tomo la mano que sostenía la patita de Dhuran y la jalo hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente con todo y Dhuran en medio.

- Oi zuru estamos aplastando a Dhuran – _se separó un poco y saco al lobo de en medio – _ahora si – _abrazándola de nuevo._

- Ara no era Dhuran el que me extrañaba – _se "quejaba" pero abrazo más fuerte a Natsuki. _

- Siii pero el dormirá contigo – _se alejó un poquito para ver con recelo al lobo._

- Eso sí, _"_mi vida a veces es tan tierna que me dan ganas de_… (((^-^)))" – sacudió levemente su cabeza alejando sus ideas._

- Entonces… – _Natsuki acomodo su rostro entre el cuello y la clavícula de Shizuru aspirando su aroma – _te dejo descansar.

- Mmmju… _– Shizuru también hacia lo mismo, la apretó más fuerte pues no la quería dejar ir_ – te veo mañana – _no se soltaban – _quieres por favor no ignorarme en el almuerzo – _reacciono acordándose que eso le molestaba, la soltó y la tomo de los hombros reclamándole._

- Mmmm – _Natsuki desvió la mirada haciendo un puchero._

- "Kawaii, no, no que no te convenza" como que mmmm.

- Pues… si tu chicle no estuviera tan cerca – _primero la miro con duda y luego reacciono._

- Ara Nina-chan – _dijo con una gran sonrisa, alegre de que estuviera celosa. Pero Natsuki no lo tomo así._

- Si ESA – _se había enojado, le entrego a Dhuran y sin más se dio la vuelta lista para irse, pero Shizuru la detuvo abrazándola por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla – _Shizuru (0˷0)

- Daisuki Nat…su…ki

Le dijo susurrándole al oído pronunciando su nombre dulcemente a cada silaba, Natsuki se giró sin soltarse de su abrazo, puso sus manos en su cintura y se acercó hasta tocar sus frentes. Sin dejar de ver los hermosos ojos escarlatas de la castaña, sin titubear y con el mismo tono dulce que había usado Shizuru.

- Daisuki Shi…zu…ru

Shizuru sintió que su corazón podía explotar en cualquier momento, latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que Natsuki podía escucharlo, no podía soportarlo más desvió la mirada a sus labios, tenía a su querida Natsuki tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento, no pudo evitar humedecer sus labios, acto que hiso que la ojiverde también desviara la mirada a los labios de la castaña, por inercia también humedeció los suyos deseando apoderarse de esos hermosos y brillantes labios (el brillo labial de Shizuru también había funcionado), poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ellas, cuando algo en el bolsillo delantero de Natsuki hiso que las dos dieran un brinco (la vibración de su celular) logrando que perdieran la concentración.

- Lo siento (nerviosa) – _no sabía si disculparse por querer besarla o por interrumpir el intento de beso de esa forma._

- No te preocupes – ((Beep, Beep)) _seguía vibrando el celular – _no vas a contestar.

- S-sí. Que pasa Mai – _molesta – _Aaah – _miro su reloj – _no había visto la hora, ya voy.

- Ya es tarde – _decía decepcionada Shizuru porque significaba que ya se tenía que ir y sin haber logrado darle un beso._

- Si u.u – _también decepcionada – _ya me tengo que ir Zuru… nos vemos mañana.

- Okini Natsuki.

- ¿Hummm?

- Por Dhuran – _se inclinó a recogerlo, lo había dejado en el suelo por detener a Natsuki._

- Sip – _le sonrió muy alegre – _es para que pienses en mi cuando vayas a dormir.

- Siempre – _Shizuru le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas se dieron la vuelta para seguir su camino._

Shizuru entro a su departamento y se recargo en la puerta al cerrarla, abrazo a Dhuran sintiendo el aroma de Natsuki en el "estuvo tan cerca (suspiro), no hay duda quiero estar con ella pero como voy a hacer para terminar con Nina, nunca he terminado con nadie".

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y estaban todos reunidos en el estacionamiento del campus, habían quedado en ir a un partido de béisbol que estaban esperando, bueno solo Reito, Sergey, Takeda y Yuichi eran quienes esperaban el partido a las demás (las chicas) no les había quedado de otra más que acceder porque habían perdido en un cara o cruz. Ponerse de acuerdo para ir a un lugar era complicado porque como la mayoría eran chicas, las votaciones siempre estaban a favor de ellas, cuando estaban todos en Fuuka siempre les pasaba lo mismo los pobres tenían que ir a donde ellas decían, pero ya habían aprendido la lección y pelearon para poder decidir de una manera justa, lanzando una moneda.

- Oi va a empezar el partido y Natsuki no se apura – _se quejaba el rubio porque Natsuki era la única que faltaba._

- Si quieren adelántense y yo la espero – _con las ganas que tenia de ir Nao prefería esperar a Natsuki que ir a ese partido._

- Si claro, para que después se vallan por ahí y no lleguen, olvídalo.

- Como eres desconfiado Yuichi.

- Que pasa Tate, temes que te quiten a tu chica.

.

.

.

El rumor de que Natsuki y Tate eran pareja aún no se había disipado al contrario se había hecho más grande, sus amigos obviamente sabían que no era cierto, pero por otra parte la ojiverde y el rubio no habían pasado desapercibidos en el campus, rápidamente hicieron fama volviéndose populares entre los de nuevo ingreso y algunos de sus sempais. Yuichi había cambiado su look pero no apropósito decía el, con la escuela y el trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido ya no le daba tiempo ni de ir a cortarse el cabello así que lo tenía más largo y desaliñado dándole un aspecto de chico malo, para colmo había ingresado al club de natación que tenía la mayor audiencia de chicas quien sabe porque (¬.¬) y el tipo no esta tan mal, músculos firmes pero no exagerados, un abdomen perfectamente marcado, unas piernas y unas pompas que uff, inclusive Mai que se había pasado en algunas ocasiones por ahí buscando a Mikoto que está en el mismo club se había quedado de a 6 cuando lo vio.

Y Natsuki que podemos decir de ella en el poco tiempo que lleva en la universidad ya ha rechazado a 4 pretendientes, uno de nuevo ingreso y tres sempais, la muchacha entro al club de esgrima no lo pensó mucho vio que podía utilizar un arma blanca contra alguien más y dijo de aquí soy, pero ¿que la hiso popular?, pues aparte de estar como quiere, llamo la atención de Homura Nagi un sempai de el mismo club que se las quiso dar de muy acá y pensó que por ser mayor ella caería redondita, pues se topó con pared la mujer lo rechazo de la forma más fría e insensiblemente posible y sin chistar lo regreso por donde vino y lo mismo paso con los demás, ahora la llaman la princesa de hielo (otra vez), pues con todo y su frio carácter tiene a más de 4 (los que ya bateo) babeando por ella chicos y chicas por igual.

¿Y cómo es que sigue el rumor de que están juntos?, bueno pues el chico en el segundo puesto del ranking de los más guapos del club de natación quitado de la pena va a ver a Natsuki a su club, a veces se queda esperándola cuando no tiene que trabajar o cuando no lleva transporte y también Natsuki lo va a ver a él ya sea a su facultad o al club de natación cosa que arma mucho escandalo cuando llega y se lo lleva así nada más alejándolo de la mirada de sus admiradoras; se pasean juguetonamente por todos lados y luego también los comentarios de "nos vemos en la casa" eso definitivamente no dejo duda de que son pareja y que viven juntos.

.

.

.

- Tokiha – _ignoro el comentario de Reito – _si le avisaste a Nat.

- Que si, ya te dije dos veces que si le avise.

- Ahí viene – _la señalo Mikoto. _

- Oi, lo siento tuve un contratiempo – _se disculpaba Natsuki. _

- Ya no importa vámonos que ya es tarde – _decía impaciente Yuichi. _

- Sí, sí.

Ya estaban todos arriba de los carros Yuichi y Natsuki en sus respectivas motos, listos para irse, cuando Natsuki vio pasar una figura conocida que se dirigía a un auto se bajó de la moto sin pensarlo y se dirigió hacia la persona que había llamado su atención, los demás se quedaron observando la escena unos sorprendidos Shizuru entre ellos y otros quejándose porque ya se les hacía tarde. Estaban lejos así que no podían escuchar lo que hablaban pero se asombraron al ver como Natsuki se inclinaba ante esa persona como si pidiera disculpas y luego esa persona se inclinara igualmente pero buscando los ojos de Natsuki y dándole una amable sonrisa cuando tuvo la atención de esos ojos esmeraldas, le dijo algo que ellos no lograron escuchar pero hiso que todos se sorprendieran aún más cuando las mejillas de Natsuki se pusieron de un rojo intenso, Shizuru no pudo evitar su enojo y toco con fuerza el claxon de su auto como queriendo decir "oye estoy aquí" ella conocía muy bien los sonrojos de Natsuki, ¿Quién rayos era esa persona? Y como se atrevía a hacer que su Natsuki se sonrojara cuando eso era algo que solo ella hacía.

**POV Natsuki **

Se me había hecho tarde porque había tenido un encuentro extraño en las regaderas del club de esgrima, había quedado de verme a las 5 de la tarde con mis amigos para ir a un partido de béisbol, me iban a matar ya eran las 5:20pm, salí corriendo para apresurarme a llegar, alcance a verlos ya estaban todos en el estacionamiento rayos solo faltaba yo.

- Oi, lo siento tuve un contratiempo.

- Ya no importa vámonos que ya es tarde – _creo que se enojó está esperando este partido, hasta acomodo su descanso en el trabajo para poder ir._

- Sí, sí. – _le dije y me monte enseguida en la moto mientras los demás se dirigían a los autos._

Pero algo llamo mi atención, vi la silueta de Okuzaki Akira dirigirse a lo que supongo es su auto, por cierto ese fue mi contratiempo, fue mi encuentro extraño en las regaderas. Sin dudarlo me baje de la moto y me dirigí hacia ella "los demás me van a matar" pensé, pero tengo que disculparme ahorita si no luego no lo are.

- Okuzaki-san – _la hable rápido para llamar su atención y evitar que subiera a su auto._

- Kuga-san – _se giró y me volteo a ver_ – en que te puedo ayudar.

- Ah… yo… solo quiero disculparme por lo de hace un momento, de verdad siento mucho si te ofendí.

Con las manos a los costados me incline mostrándole que de verdad lo sentía, sentí su presencia demasiado cerca y levante la mirada, me tope de cerca con dos amables y a la vez penetrantes amatistas, ella me sonrió amablemente en el momento en que yo puse mi mirada en la suya eso hiso que me sintiera un poco abochornada, pero lo que definitivamente hiso que mis mejillas ardieran de vergüenza fue cuando dijo.

- Y yo siento haberte mostrado los pechos.

Dios porque me lo recordó ya había quitado esa imagen de mi cabeza, ya me imagino lo colorada que estoy porque siento una mirada asesina sobre mí "Shizuru", (piiiiip, piiiiip) ough, voltee a ver y era ella tocando el claxon con una cara de encabronada que disimula muy bien, a quien no la conozca.

- Bueno tengo que irme – _me despedí._

- Si creo que te solicitan – _me dijo aun sonriente – _mata ne.

- Ja ne.

Me volví a montar en la moto y ahora si nos dirigimos al partido, cuando llegamos ya habían comenzado iban por la 3ra entrada y para colmo el equipo local iba perdiendo 6 carreras a 1, Yu me reclamo porque por mi culpa habíamos llegado tarde, jaa como si haber llegado temprano hubiera hecho que no fueran perdiendo, se le paso el coraje en la parte baja de la 5ta entrada cuando en un home run el equipo local anoto 3 carreras y mejoro cuando empataron en la 8va, el partido se fue a extra innings porque seguían parejos no habían anotado ni una carrera más. Yo por mi parte estaba de maravilla tenia a Shizuru a lado de mí que aunque estaba "enojada" no dejaba de corresponder mis miradas furtivas y los roces que por "accidente" daban nuestras manos, tenía a su chicle alado pero no me importo en lo más mínimo yo tenía toda su atención explicándole lo que pasaba en el partido porque ella no le entendía ni lo más mínimo, inclusive aproveche la euforia de que el equipo anotara carrera para abrasarla, celebrando según.

Cuando termino el partido fuimos a cenar a un restaurant de comida rápida los chicos discutían sobre de jugador era la culpa de que hayan perdido el partido y las demás de que no le habían encontrado nada interesante al deporte, excepto de que hay gente que grita más que Suzushiro. Todo estaba bien Shizuru seguía a lado mío y compartíamos un helado con papas a la francesa, si helado con papas, así como yo tenía mis malos hábitos alimenticios (mayonesa en casi todo) Shizuru tenía los suyos, un día en el Mc Donald en Fuuka ella se quejaba que le había puesto mucha mayonesa a mi hamburguesa cuando de repente veo que toma unas papas y las empieza a meter en su cono de helado, embarraba las papas de helado como si le pusiera cátsup y se lo comía, no me pude quedar callada y me burle diciéndole que ese hábito era más desagradable que comer mucha mayonesa, ella replico y dijo que no era cierto que lo probara y vería que sabía bien, accedí pero si ella le daba una mordida a mi hamburguesa y así lo hicimos, yo comí las papas con helado y la verdad es que están buenas, ella acabo en el baño regreso hasta las papas que se había comido xD. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que la pinche araña hablo.

- Oye Nat y que fue eso de la tarde, con… – _volteo a ver a Mai – _¿cómo se llama?

- Okuzaki Akira – _claro tenía que ser Mai también._

- Ándale ese, que fue esa escena con él en la tarde – _todas voltearon a ver esperando que respondiera inclusive Shizuru quien enarco una ceja como diciendo "habla Natsuki"._

**Flashback (5hrs antes)**

Había acabado la práctica de esgrima tenia justamente 30 minutos para ir a bañarme rápido e ir al estacionamiento a ver a los demás, entre a las regaderas me bañe lo más rápido que pude tomando en cuenta que siempre tardo hasta una hora cuando salí a los vestidores envuelta en una toalla nada mas ya no había nadie asi que me sentí libre de arreglarme a mi antojo, saque mi crema corporal del locker y subí mi pie sobre una banca para aplicarla en mi pierna cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y se deja asomar como si nada Okuzaki-san me volteo a ver un instante y se dirigió a un locker enfrente del mío, me quede viéndolo con cara de y este que hace aquí como se atreve a entrar al vestidor de mujeres, ¿Por qué pensaba yo eso? Porque para mí Okuzaki-san era un chico estudia con Mai y conmigo, tiene el cabello corto un poquito más largo que Tete algo desarreglado pero con un fleco de lado, vestía unos pantalones holgados de hombre, unos converse rojos bastante guay por cierto, una playera con mangas 3/4s blanca con mangas rojas una gorra blanca y por dios si yo creía que tenía poco pecho ella me dice quítate que ahí te voy.

- Qué demonios crees que haces aquí, no te diste cuenta que este es el vestidor de mujeres o que.

- ¿Cómo?

- Aparte de pervertido sordo – _dije con sarcasmo._

- Claro que sé que es el vestidor de mujeres, por eso estoy aquí.

- Y todavía tienes el cinismo de aceptarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas idiota, ni pongas esa cara de inocente, vienes a espiar a las mujeres – _estaba irritada y a punto de aventarme a golpearlo si no fuera porque estaba en toalla, lo que hiso que recordara que estaba en paños menores y me quedara en shock._

- Estoy aquí porque aquí tengo que estar.

Y sin ningún aviso se levantó la playera y expuso ante mí sus pequeños senos sin sujetador por cierto se terminó de sacar la playera saco un sujetador deportivo de su locker y se lo puso, creo que a eso había regresado se le había olvidado ponerse el sujetador y como no olvidarlo si creo que ni se nota si trae o no, se volvió a colocar la playera y se salió del vestidor.

**Fin flashback**

- Enserio :O entonces Okuzaki-san es una chica – _preguntaba Mai asombrada. _

- Pues si definitivamente lo es – _me rasque la cabeza intentando apartar nuevamente la imagen._

- Asi que lo que hiciste en el estacionamiento fue pedirle disculpas – _pregunto Kikukawa-san._

- Aja – _moví la cabeza afirmando._

Estuvimos un rato más en el lugar echando relajo y después comenzamos a retirarnos a nuestros respectivos hogares, se fueron primero Mai y Mikoto con Kanzaki y Wong que las iban a llevar, después salimos Yu, Nao y yo y los demás se iban juntos porque llevaban el mismo rumbo, el complejo departamental donde vive Shizuru, no tardo mucho y ella salió atrás de nosotros alcanzándonos hasta las motos.

- Natsuki – _me llamo, me iba a bajar de la moto pero se puso enfrente de mí colocando su mano izquierda en el manubrio._

- Ah nosotros nos adelantamos, vamos Nao – _se subió Nao con Yu y se fueron._

- Que paso Zuru.

- Solo me quería despedir y saber si dormiste bien sin Dhuran.

- Creo que me hiso falta abrazar algo – _le dije mientras tomaba su mano libre – _pero apuesto a que Dhuran durmió increíble.

- Ara, creo que los dos dormimos bastante bien – _nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos y yo empecé a hacer círculos con el pulgar en el dorso de su mano a lo que ella respondió igual acariciando la mía._

- Bubuzuque ya nos vamos.

Grito fuerte Suzushiro llamando nuestra atención, cuando la volteamos a ver nos hiso señas con la mirada que venía el chicle, soltó mi mano y nos volteamos a ver otra vez. Puse cara de fastidio y encendí la moto para marcharme.

- No te enojes Natsuki, ya arreglare ese asunto – _si por fin algo que quería oír._

- No hagas planes este fin de semana HE! – _poniéndole cierto reclamo en el "he"_ _le dije refiriéndome al chicle._

- Ara, ara no creas que se me olvida que esa mujer te hiso sonrojar – _puso una cara de maldad pura que causo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina – _ya me imagino porque fue.

- E tto… – _encendí la moto preparándome para huir – _Ja ne.

**ojala que** **haya sido de su agrado, se que igual estoy cambiando un poquito las personalidades y aspectos de los personajes en lo que se refiere a la serie, pero pues es que quiero darle otro amm... sabor a la historia de mi pareja yuri favorita.**

**Gracias por leerlo y gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, que si los leo y me emociona ver que hay gente que le gusta y me dice que espera la conti :$ de verdad gracias... **

**Ja ne n.n**


	8. Capítulo 8: Hanami

**Crei que iba a actualizar mas rapido porque ya tenia avanzado este capitulo pero... las benditas tareas no me dejaron u.u bueno pero aki esta, esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado y tambien no haberme pasado de... CURSIII, espero que no y si lo hice y nos les agrada DIGANME puedo tratar de mejorar en el siguiente. dejen sus reviews buenos, malos acepto de todo porque asi uno puede mejorar... bueno no les aburro mas y disfruten el capitulo xD**

* * *

**Hanami:** es una tradicion japonesa a finales de marzo, principios de abril durante el inicio de la primavera donde florecen los cerezos y la gente acude a parkes, jardines, santuarios, etc para pasar el dia en compañia de familia, amigos, hacen un dia de campo y toda la cosa.

**Yozakura: **es conocido como cerezos de noche es casi lo mismo solo que de noche xD, se adorna el lugar y los cerezos y se ve muy muy bonito.

**Leonid Afrémov** es un pintor bielorruso con nacionalidad israelí. Sus pinturas generalmente son paisajes, escenas urbanas, flores, marinas y retratos coloreados vívidamente; generalmente pintados usando espátula y pintura al óleo.

**Heian-Jingu: **santuario Heian en la prefectura de Kyoto, entre los distritos de nakagyo ward y sakio ward.

**Oniguiri: **bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

**Temagoyaki: **es una especie de tortilla de huevo que se puede encontrar en la cocina japonesa.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Hanami

Era viernes por la tarde, Natsuki había llegado a su casa a eso de las 4:00pm se había saltado las practicas del club, aventó su mochila en la cama y se dirigió a la portátil que estaba en el escritorio, abrió algunas páginas de internet buscando números telefónicos e informes de algunos lugares. Dieron las 6:00pm y ahí seguía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado los demás.

- **¿Hanami?** – _se inclinó Mai hacia la portátil echándole un vistazo a lo que hacía Natsuki._

- Si, si a nombre de Kuga Natsuki – _había volteado a ver a Mai pero no le había respondido porque estaba al teléfono – _llegaríamos alrededor de las 10:30 a 11:00 de la mañana… si… gracias.

- ¿Reservaciones de vuelo? A dónde vas Natsu… AAH! Fujino-san va contigo – _se sorprendió cuando leyó que una de las reservaciones estaba a nombre de Fujino Shizuru, la ojiverde le mostro una gran sonrisa._

- Llevare a Shizuru al festival Hanami en Kyoto.

- Tienes un Sakura en el jardín, porque ir hasta Kyoto_._

- Oi! Como se ve que Kanzaki no es romántico.

- Jaa tu precisamente diciendo esas cosas, qué pensarían tus admiradores si te escucharan – _bromeo la pelirroja mientras salía de la habitación de Natsuki._

- Baka, con lo que me importa lo que piensen.

Mai se quedó parada en la puerta de Natsuki cuando al final del pasillo vio que Yuichi sostenía la puerta de su habitación para dejar entrar a una chica bajita de cabello rojizo un poco más oscuro que el de ella. Después de que ambos entraron a la habitación, se quedó parada unos segundos observando hacia la habitación del rubio preguntándose quien sería la chica y porque la pasaba a su cuarto, luego se dijo asi misma que no era su asunto y se fue a la cocina para ayudar a la señora Yamada a preparar la cena.

Mientras tanto un par de horas después en el departamento de Shizuru, estaba la castaña algo animada con sus deberes de la escuela y no precisamente porque fueran muy divertidos si no porque quería terminar todo para no tener nada de qué preocuparse ese fin de semana, ya que su amada ojiverde le había dicho que no hiciera planes, asi que suponía que la invitaría a salir o algo por el estilo. Estaba tan concentrada con la tarea y pensando "que habrá preparado Natsuki" que no se había dado cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta.

- Shizuru – _llamaba Nina tocando la puerta._

- ¿Hummm? Nina… ara aún no sé qué voy a hacer con ella (u.u) – _murmuraba mientras iba a abrir la puerta – _lo siento no había escuchado que tocabas – _se disculpó y se hiso a un lado para dejarla pasar._

- ¿estabas durmiendo? – _le pregunto mientras la seguía y se sentaba a un lado de ella en el suelo frente a una mesita de centro en la que trabajaba._

- No, estaba adelantando las tareas – _le respondió mientras se volvía a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo._

- Enserio, yo planeaba empezar mañana.

Le decía eso mientras tomaba sus manos haciéndola retroceder hasta topar su espalda con el sillón que estaba atrás de ellas, rápidamente paso su pierna izquierda encima de las suyas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella, puso las manos de la castaña en su cintura y con las suyas rodeo su cuello.

- ¿Ara? Que… – _pensaba replicar pero Nina sello sus labios con un beso, se alejó un poco y le dijo._

- Tenemos todo el fin de semana para hacer los deberes.

Volviéndose a apoderar de sus labios se pegó más ella, Shizuru no contestaba su beso pero tampoco la rechazaba, lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momento era cierta ojiverde "es cierto" pensaba "lo que me atrajo de Nina, es que tiene cierto parecido con Natsuki". Nina tiene un carácter fuerte, en algunas ocasiones es bastante fría y calculadora, un poquito más bajita que Natsuki, de ojos ámbar y cabello negro con rayos azul ó sus ojos para observarla "bueno no es que realmente se parezcan, Natsuki es más alta... ahora que lo pienso creo que ha crecido y su cabello es completamente azul oscuro, contrasta increíble con el verde de sus ojos". Nina se separó al sentir que Shizuru estaba en otro lado menos en lo que hacían, se quedó observándola pues la castaña no hacia ningún movimiento.

- Shizuru, ¿estás? – _le pregunto sacudiéndola._

- Lo siento Nina, trataba de acordarme del pintor de paisaje moderno oleo espátula que vimos hoy en clase – _cambio rápido el tema, pues no tenía ganas de continuar con lo que quería hacer Nina –_ el trabajo que nos dejó el profesor es sobre ese tipo de arte.

- **Leonid Afremov**, en que piensas Shizu, nunca se te olvida un autor.

- Ara, siempre hay una primera vez – _amablemente la movió a un lado para quitársela de encima y empezó a teclear en la portátil el nombre del autor, para regresar a su trabajo – _quiero terminar ese trabajo rápido – _lo dijo dándole a entender que no quería que la distrajera de ninguna forma._

- Bien, entonces te dejo – _pensaba quejarse pero Shizuru ni siquiera la volteo a ver asi que camino a la puerta y salió del departamento; justo a tiempo._

_(((Riiing Riiing…))) _

- Nat…su…ki

- Hola Zuru – _hablo entusiasmada la ojiverde – _¿lista para mañana?

- Claro, ¿Qué tienes planeado? – _le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo._

- Es una sorpresa, paso por ti a las 5 de la mañana.

- Ara, no me vas a decir. HE! – _reacciono – _espera dijiste 5 de la mañana.

- Nop, no te voy a decir y si a las 5 de la mañana.

- Tan temprano y de verdad no me piensas decir.

- No, pero prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, mata ashita.

- Eso espero. Oyasuminasai Natsuki – _colgó._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

- Bien – _alzo las manos en señal de victoria._

- Que vas a hacer mañana tan temprano Kuga – _pregunto Nao, que estaba cenando en la cocina con Mai y Natsuki, rara vez comían en el comedor._

- Voy a ir a Kyoto con Shizuru.

- ¿Vas a Kyoto? – _pregunto Yuichi que estaba entrando a la cocina - _¿a qué vas? – _volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba unos sándwiches y refrescos en una bandeja._

- Al festival Hanami.

- Oh, qué bien diviértanse – _dijo saliendo de la cocina._

- Si claro asi como se ha de estar divirtiendo el ahorita – _expreso molesta la pelirroja._

- ¿Hummm? – _se voltearon a ver Natsuki y Nao. _

- Como que ya es muy tarde para que esa chica siga aquí, ¿no?

- Pero qué cosa, acaso estarás celosa – _menciono Nao con maldad._

- Claro que no, porque iba a estarlo – _afirmo Mai._

- Exacto, porque ibas a estarlo – _recalco Natsuki para molestar a su amiga devolviéndole varias de las que le había hecho la pelirroja, puso cara de asombro y continúo aprovechando que Mikoto estaba estudiando en su habitación – _a menos que… te guste Yuichi.

- Por supuesto que no, solo que es una falta de respeto que se encierre con una mujer en su cuarto, estando nosotras aquí.

- Pues a mí no me molesta, ¿y a ti? – _expreso Nao_ _volteando a ver a Natsuki._

- Tampoco, aparte Yumemiya-san solo vino a hacer un trabajo, es su compañera de clase – _le explico, conocía bien a la pelirroja como para darse cuenta que estaba enojada._

- Asi que la conoces.

- Pues sí, Yu me la presento hace tiempo.

- Da igual, me retiro tengo cosas que hacer – _se levantó enfada y salió de la cocina lanzando maldiciones._

- Crees que si le gusta – _comento Nao._

- No sé, yo solo estaba jugando pero creo que se enojó de verdad.

- Si, y eso de que era porque nosotras estamos aquí ni quien se lo crea. Porque bien que se apaña con Kanzaki estando nosotras o no.

- Cierto.

- En fin, vamos a dormir que tú te tienes que despertar temprano y yo voy a trabajar.

- (¬ ¬) tu trabajas hasta en la noche.

- Si, y por eso tengo que dormir lo más que pueda para aguantar la mala noche.

.

.

.

A las 5:00am en punto Natsuki ya estaba afuera del edificio de Shizuru apoyada en un taxi esperando a que su amiga bajara. Se abrieron las puertas eléctricas de la recepción y una castaña un poco adormilada se dejaba ver.

- Ni para la escuela salgo tan temprano.

- No te preocupes ya tendrás tiempo para dormir en el camino – _decía mientras le extendía su mano al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del taxi, invitándola a subir._

En ese momento otro taxi se estacionaba un poco más adelante, Nina venia en él, después del poco éxito que había tenido con Shizuru la noche anterior había decidido salir de juerga y estaba llegando, se había quedado pasmada al ver a Shizuru tomar la mano de la ojiverde y subir al taxi, pero Shizuru estaba aún medio dormida y Natsuki embobada con ella que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que Nina bajaba del otro taxi, el taxi en el que ellas iban arranco y siguieron su camino. Shizuru pensaba preguntarle a donde irían pero creyó que no tendría caso porque le había dicho que era una sorpresa y no le iba a decir, asi que mejor apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Natsuki para dormir un ratito más, ya que había terminado muy tarde toda la tarea que tenía. Sintió que había pasado una eternidad pero realmente solo habían pasado 25 minutos que fue lo que tardo el taxi de Shibuya al Aeropuerto de Haneda.

- Shizuru, despierta – _le decía Natsuki acariciando su mejilla._

- ¿Ya llegamos? – _pregunto con los ojos aun cerrados._

- Mmmm no, pero es la primera parada – _le dieron las gracias al taxista y se bajaron._

- ¿Ara? Pero si es el aeropuerto – _miro a Natsuki confundida._

- Si te dije que era la primera parada.

Shizuru se asombró pero no dijo nada y siguió a la ojiverde adentro. Su vuelo estaba programado a las 5:50am Natsuki tenía todo listo hablo con unas personas y enseguida las guiaron a donde abordarían el avión.

- Me vas a decir a donde vamos – _ya instaladas, no aguanto la curiosidad._

- Ya habías aguantado demasiado – _contesto alegre Natsuki – _iremos al Hanami en **Heian-Jingu, **en Kyoto (^_^) – _Shizuru levanto las cejas en señal de asombro_, _sonrió y se lanzó sobre Natsuki._

- De verdad – _decía emocionada apretado fuerte a la ojiverde que se puso colorada cuando noto que la gente se las quedaba viendo._

- Si de verdad – _le devolvió el abrazo aunque le diera pena._

- Tiene tiempo que no voy a un Hanami y… aunque adoro la idea pudimos haber ido aquí, no tenías que gastar tanto – _y lo decía solo por el vuelo, la castaña pensaba que era de ida y vuelta pero obviamente la ojiverde tenía otros planes_.

- Ósea que no quieres – _hiso pucheros –_ si no quieres nos bajamos – _se levantó fingiendo indignación._

- Claro que no – _la jalo del brazo para sentarla nuevamente – _por supuesto que quiero ir y más si es contigo.

- Qué bueno, porque nos vamos a quedar hasta el **Yozakura**.

- QUE!... pero… yo no traje ropa, ni nada.

- Eso se arregla fácilmente cuando lleguemos – _le afirmo como diciéndole no te preocupes yo lo arreglo todo – _ahora mejor duerme un rato, son 3hrs de vuelo y no quiero que llegues cansada porque vamos a pasear todo el día.

Ambas se recostaron en sus cómodos asientos, de primera por supuesto Natsuki no había reparado en gastos para consentir a Shizuru, pasando las 3hrs arribaron al Aeropuerto Itami en la prefectura de Osaka, bajaron muy animadas la castaña iba del brazo de su amada ojiverde, tomaron un taxi, Natsuki le indico al chofer que las llevara al Kyoto Hotel Okurauno de los más lujosos de la prefectura de Kyoto en el distrito de Nakagyo Ward les tomo más de 50 minutos por el trafico ya que muchas familias y turistas se dirigían precisamente hacia esa zona para el Hanami. Como había sucedido en el aeropuerto llegaron al hotel y Natsuki se acercó a la recepción solo para que les entregaran la llave magnética de su habitación.

- Ara, ara tienes todo fríamente calculado.

- Claro que sí – _dijo dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción – _por cierto, lo único que no pude hacer es conseguir habitaciones separadas – _le explicaba mientras subían al elevador –_ fue un milagro que encontrara una doble, pero me dijeron que tiene una increíble vista al rio.

- Bromeas como si me quisiera quedar en otro lado que no sea contigo.

Aprovechando que no había nadie más en el elevador, Shizuru la abrazo por la cintura cuando le dio la espalda para oprimir el botón del piso al que iban, a Natsuki se le subieron los colores al rostro y de un chispazo se le vino a la mente algo que no había pensado, estaba tan ocupada planeando que todo fuera perfecto que no se le ocurrió que estaría sola con Shizuru todo el día, compartiendo la misma habitación sin nadie que las interrumpiera. Natsuki se perdida en sus pensamientos debatiéndose entre comportarse y no hacer ningún movimiento raro o aprovechar la situación. Shizuru creyó que estaba incomodando a Natsuki porque no reaccionaba, decidió soltarla pero la ojiverde no la dejo tomándola de las manos para mantener su abrazo.

- En qué piensas Suki – _pregunto al tiempo que colocaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de la ojiverde, que se puso más roja porque no quería decirle lo que estaba pensando._

- En… qué haríamos primero – _reacciono rápido para inventar algo que no fuera mentira del todo – _que quieres hacer Zuru – _se detuvo el elevador, y caminaron con un poco de dificultad porque Natsuki no había soltado sus manos –_ desayunamos en el cuarto o prefieres que bajemos al restaurant, o podemos salir a comer fuera y ya de paso vamos a algunas tiendas por ropa.

- Mmmm creo que prefiero comer aquí – _se soltaron cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación – _es más si por mi fuera no saldría de la habitación – _soltó con malicia pasando una mano alrededor de la cintura de Natsuki cuando esta ya había abierto la puerta, empujándola al interior de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con la mano libre._

- Shi-Shizuru – _la ojiverde estaba roja hasta el cuello, lo cual le vino en gracia a la castaña que se echó a reír._

- Jajajaja ara creo que ya he superado a Okuzaki-san – _afirmo con satisfacción y soltó a la ojiverde para aventarse a una de las camas – _que cama prefieres.

- "que cruel" la que tú no quieras.

Pidieron servicio a la habitación para desayunar, Natsuki se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de la castaña, después de sus bromas estaba de mírame y no me toques, tanto que a la menor provocación se le arrojaría encima y quien sabe que podría pasar, la ojiverde no era de palo y se estaba controlando demasiado, ya que con el amor que recién descubrió por su amiga también venia la atracción y el deseo que sentía por ella, pero quería hacer las cosas bien y lo primero era recuperar la confianza y el amor de su amada, aunque sabía que ella no la había dejado de querer, también sabía que la había lastimado con su rechazo.

Terminaron de comer y salieron rumbo a la zona comercial más cercana para comprar ropa y artículos de higiene pues no habían llevado nada, entraron y salieron de varias tiendas aumentando su número de bolsas.

- Mira Zuru yukatas, no quieres una para el Yozakura.

- Solo si Natsuki se pone una igual – _la miro e hiso un puchero, quería ver a Shizuru con una yukata pero no se quería poner una, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un rotundo NO – _ara entonces yo tampoco me pondré una.

- Oi! – _lo pensó un instante pero enseguida siguió su camino._

- Nat…su…ki… – _se le erizaron los bellos al escuchar ese tono de voz, se giró para verla en la entrada de la tienda – _Natsuki dijo que iba a consentirme –_ la miro con ojitos de niña triste como los que usaba cuando quería chantajear a su padre._

- Yo dije eso – _enarco una ceja_ _mostrando cara de incredulidad tratando de zafarse pero Shizuru le regreso otra de reproche. _

**Mini Flashback**

Natsuki no dejo que Shizuru sacara dinero de su cartera para pagar lo que había elegido en la primera tienda de ropa a la que habían entrado.

- Suki yo puedo pagar mis cosas, ya has gastado mucho con el viaje.

- No, yo quiero y voy a consentirte.

Saco una tarjeta plateada de su cartera y se la ofreció a la vendedora que las atendía y las veía con ojos curiosos pues desde que habían entrado se mostraban cariñosas. "yo quiero una novia asi ", pensaba la empleada "guapa, atenta y rica que importa que sea una mujer si me tratara como una reina". En todas las demás tiendas a las que habían entrado había sido lo mismo y en todas las ocasiones Natsuki pago la cuenta, Shizuru intento objetar en la tercera tienda pero la ojiverde no se lo permitió.

**Fin Mini Flashback**

- (¬ ¬)

- Está bien, está bien me pondré una yucata – _la castaña se lanzó hacia la ojiverde dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, importándole poco las miradas curiosas, Natsuki se sonrojo nuevamente, la tomo de la mano y la llevo dentro de la tienda._

- "Si asi reaccionara cada que la consienta en algún capricho debería hacerlo más seguido" – _iba a dejar volar su mente y fantasear con su castaña pero esta no la dejo._

- Ve Suki que lindas no te parece – _le mostraba dos yukatas a juego una violeta y otra celeste con estampado de flores de cerezo, y listones combinados, la violeta tenía un listón celeste y la celeste un listón violeta – _me encantan, que dices Suki llevamos estas.

- "Qué bonita, parece una niña" – _la miro con ternura – _la que tú quieras Bonita – _después de decir eso se quedó fría al tiempo que se sonrojaba otra vez, ¿Cómo le había dicho? – "como le dije"_

- Nos llevamos estas señorita – _le dijo Shizuru a la vendedora – _¿pago yo? – _volteo a ver a Natsuki e hiso ademan de sacar su cartera para pagar, con una gran sonrisa porque sabía perfectamente que Natsuki estaba en shock por lo que le acababa de decir y ella estaba más que complacida._

- N-no – _reacciono tomando su mano para que no sacara dinero, se viro hacia la vendedora y le extendió la tarjeta – _aquí tiene señorita.

Natsuki tomo todas las bolsas que habían dejado sobre el mostrador y dejo que Shizuru llevara la caja con las yukatas, salió disparada de la tienda con un ligero rubor aun sobre sus mejillas. Caminaron hasta una parada de taxis para irse de vuelta al hotel, en todo el camino la ojiverde no dijo ni una sola palabra, aun se sentía abochornada y no se atrevía a preguntarle a Shizuru si le había incomodado su expresión. En total silencio llegaron hasta su habitación colocaron las cosas sobre una de las camas y Shizuru rompió el silencio.

- Ahora que sigue… – _pregunto divertida porque estuvo a punto de decirle "cariño" o "amor" pero no quería incomodar más a la ojiverde._

- Ah… pues te bañas primero tu o yo y nos alistamos para ir a Heian-Jingu – _respondió sin voltear a verla mientras vaciaba algunas bolsas sobre la cama._

- O… nos metemos las dos y ahorramos tiempo y agua – _comento entre broma y sugerencia, no perdía nada quizás accedía._

- Me voy a bañar primero –_tomo algunos artículos higiénicos y se metió al baño, necesitaba un regaderazo de agua fría, la castaña la estaba tentando._

Se terminaron de alistar para ir al Hanami, fue todo un show porque Natsuki no se quería poner la yukata, pero al final término haciéndolo porque Shizuru le dijo que no iría si no se lo ponía. Antes de salir del hotel Natsuki se acercó a la recepción donde le entregaron una canasta de picnic que había pedido mientras Shizuru se estaba bañando, pues la costumbre del Hanami era precisamente esa, un día de campo para las familias, amigos y parejas bajo los recién florecidos arboles de cerezo. Cuando llegaron al Heian-Jingu Natsuki agradeció que afortunadamente hubieran más personas con yukatas asi no se sentiría tan extraña, era lo bueno de que Kyoto sea un lugar tradicional. Se instalaron a un costado del santuario cerca de un pequeño lago que hay ahí, extendieron una manta y se dispusieron a disfrutar del bello paisaje y el almuerzo, que entre tantas vueltas y arreglarse les habían dado las 6:00pm y ya se estaban muriendo de hambre. Natsuki empezó a sacar unos bentos de la canasta no había revisado lo que le habían dado en el hotel pero había sido muy específica con lo que pidió en uno de ellos, no era nada elaborado de echo había pedido que fuera lo más casero posible, empezó a destapar el más grande que supuso seria el que había pedido; dejando ver algo de **onigiri **(con caritas), **temagoyaki**, pulpitos de salchicha (con caritas), camarones empanizados y vegetales; Shizuru que la observaba atentamente se llevó una mano al pecho cuando lo vio "Natsuki recuerdas nuestro primer almuerzo juntas" pensó, pues hace ya algunos años cuando empezaban a hacerse amigas Shizuru le había pedido que almorzara con ella pues siempre veía a la ojiverde comiendo sola, de mala gana Natsuki acepto y la castaña le dijo que en agradecimiento ella prepararía personalmente el bento. Ese día Natsuki había estado renuente e incluso había comido poco, Shizuru pensó que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le había preparado. Pero este día y en este momento se estaba dando cuenta que no era asi, que seguramente Natsuki también guardaba ese momento como un bonito recuerdo. Natsuki le sonrió dulcemente ofreciéndole el bento, no necesitaban palabras para saber que ambas recordaban ese día que al igual que este había sido en la misma temporada solo que en aquella ocasión estaban debajo de un Sakura en el patio del Fuuka Gakuen.

- Oishii – _dijo Shizuru probando el temagoyaki._

- Si verdad y eso que no lo prepare yo – _bromeo la ojiverde._

- Ara la próxima vez tendrás que prepararlo tú.

- Solo si me ayudas, a ti te sale más rico – _alabo a la castaña, cosa que no había hecho en aquella ocasión._

- Ah lo pensare.

- Sabes que había pensado – _cambio el tema recordando que tenía otro motivo del viaje a Kyoto._

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Invitar a Viola-san hoy – _Shizuru la miro extrañada, no había pensado que ya que estaba en Kyoto podría ver a su madre – _trate de localizarla, llame a la mansión Fujino pero Fumi-san me dijo que no se encontraba.

- Ara, querías tener una cita con madre e hija – _bromeo la castaña. _

- Baka (¬ ¬) – _no se imaginaba ni se quería imaginar en una cita con su futura suegra – _lo decía porque tienen tiempo que no se ven.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Cuando tú y yo perdimos contacto después de tu graduación – _comenzó a explicar Natsuki – _no perdí contacto con ella, por email o llamadas, hasta la fecha estamos en contacto.

- Como es que mantuviste contacto con mi madre pero no conmigo.

- Bueno pues a diferencia tuya, Viola-san siempre estuvo pendiente de no perder comunicación.

- Ara, ara desde cuando la llamas Viola-san.

- Ough… ah… e tto… ella lo sugirió, pero ese no es el caso – _dijo rápido para zafarse – _que te parece si vamos a visitarla mañana, seguro se alegra de verte.

- Si tienes razón también quiero verla – _bajo su mirada de forma melancólica – _aunque hablo con ella hasta 4 veces por semana no es lo mismo.

- Entonces es un hecho, ya tenemos planes para mañana – _sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba un bocado de onigiri._

Acompañaron la comida con algo de vino que también había pedido Natsuki, en los otros bentos había sushi, nigiri entre otras cosas, cuando terminaron fueron a pasear por el santuario que era algo extenso, los paisajes eran hermosos sobre todo por los cerezos que adornaban todo el lugar, después de una larga caminata regresaron a donde se habían instalado porque pronto oscurecería, Shizuru no paraba de reír porque la ojiverde casi se cae al lago cuando pasaban por un camino de piedras que hay al final del santuario.

- Oi deja de reírte – _reclamaba la ojiverde – _te dije que no me quería poner esta cosa – _refiriéndose a la yukata – _si no la hubiera traído, habría pasado perfectamente por las piedras.

- Yo pase perfectamente por las piedras – _señalo la castaña que aún no paraba de reír._

- Tú estás acostumbrada a usar estas co…

Iba a seguir peleando cuando las luces del lugar se encendían, lámparas de papel adornaban parte del santuario y los arboles dando inicio al Yozakura, dejando ver una maravillosa vista de los cerezos y el lago, Natsuki se arrojó sobre la manta apoyándose en sus brazos para darse respaldo, después de ella la castaña se sentó a su lado para contemplar la hermosa vista, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsuki y a su vez la ojiverde apoyo delicadamente su cabeza sobre la de ella. Asi permanecieron un largo rato sin decir nada solo disfrutando del lugar, del momento y de la compañía de la otra, de pronto un fuerte estallido las saco de su estado, el cielo retumbaba de sonidos y colores los fuegos artificiales daban comienzo, Natsuki se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Shizuru para ayudarla a levantarse esta la tomo y se puso de pie para seguir observando la lluvia de colores en el cielo, la ojiverde aprovecho que Shizuru estaba embelesada con el espectáculo y la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, tomo a la castaña por sorpresa pero esta no se inmuto, al contrario tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Natsuki, permanecieron en esa posición hasta que cesaron los fuegos artificiales. Al término de estos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar al hotel a descansar y comunicarse con la madre de Shizuru para avisarle que la irían a visitar. Llegaron al hotel se volvieron a bañar y se pusieron ropa cómoda para dormir, Natsuki pasaba las páginas del catálogo de películas y series, en busca de algo que ver pues aun no tenía sueño, mientras tanto Shizuru hablaba con su mamá avisándole que temprano la irían a visitar.

- Si, nos vemos mañana entonces – _le decía la castaña a su madre – _dile a Fumi-san que nos prepare algo rico para desayunar.

- Si… algo rico… ¡RAMEN!

- Si es Natsuki – _contesto Shizuru riendo – _Natsuki te manda saludos mi mamá.

- YO IGUAL – _grito la ojiverde para que la escuchara la señora Fujino. _

- Mata ashita okasan.

- ….

- ….

- Oh… tienen la última temporada de the walking dead – _Shizuru la volteo a ver con cara de "ni se te ocurra" – _que pasa.

- No me gusta esa serie, no la pongas.

- Pero esta buena y no he visto los últimos capítulos – _contesto con cara de cachorro regañado._

- Corrección, no me gustan las películas, series, o cualquier cosa de terror.

- Pero porque "espera" – _con una cara de maldad le dijo – _será que te dan miedo los zombies – _se lanzó sobre ella simulando ruidos y gestos de zombie._

- Nooo Natsuki - _apretó fuerte los ojos y puso sus manos frente a su rostro protegiéndose._

- Jajajajaja…. No lo puedo creer, como es que me doy cuenta hasta ahora.

- Déjame en paz – _le sentencio._

- Ándale vamos a verla si, si, si… te voy a abrazar te prometo que no te dará miedo.

- "no es mala idea" – _pensó contemplando la posibilidad, se podía aguantar si tenía a la ojiverde abrazándola – _y no me vas a asustar.

- Lo juro – _colocando su mano derecha en el pecho y levantando la izquierda en señal de juramento._

- Está bien.

- Si.

Pidieron la serie y unas palomitas al servicio del hotel, Natsuki se acomodó en la cama de Shizuru pues en su cama estaba el desastre que habían hecho con la ropa y la maleta que habían comprado, se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y le hiso señas a Shizuru para que se acomodara entre sus piernas, la castaña se acercó y se sentó donde le indico la ojiverde, le pusieron play a la serie y enseguida Natsuki paso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros acomodándola en su regazo. Shizuru le daba palomitas y refresco en la boca a la ojiverde pues no quería que deshiciera su abrazo pues de vez en cuando daba uno que otro brinco pero Natsuki la apretaba cada que hacia eso para reconfortarla. Después de 3 capítulos ya les había dado sueño, apagaron la tv para irse a dormir, Natsuki hiso el intento de levantarse para irse a su cama pero Shizuru no la dejo, alegando que le daba miedo, asi que la ojiverde se acomodó a su lado y se durmió enseguida.

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana se despertó agitada la castaña, sudando frio por una evidente pesadilla que le había robado el sueño, Natsuki se levantó cuando sintió el movimiento brusco a su lado.

- Que pasa Zuru – _le pregunto preocupada, pues respiraba agitadamente._

- No puedo dormir, te dije que no quería ver esa serie.

- Oi, lo siento – _se disculpó – _que hago para que se te pase el miedo.

- ¿Me abrasas? – _pregunto con algo de pena._

- Claro que sí.

Paso su brazo izquierdo debajo del cuello del Shizuru y el derecho por encima de su torso, pego su rostro a su cabello inhalando su aroma profundamente, sin pensarlo deposito un tierno beso sobre su cabello que hiso sonrojar a la castaña que lo sintió perfectamente.

- Mejor – _le pregunto abrazándola fuerte._

- Más o menos – _contesto; ya no pensando en el miedo que había tenido. _

Natsuki se alejó un poquito buscando sus ojos, cuando se topó con su brillante mirada escarlata que resaltaba el rubor de sus mejillas, no pudo evitar acercarse y depositar otro tierno y dulce beso sobre el rubor de su mejilla, que se intensifico más al contacto con sus labios, la ojiverde se volvió a alejar para ver su reacción, pero Shizuru solo cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, Natsuki igual se sonrojo por lo que estaba haciendo pero no se detuvo y siguió depositando dulces besos sobre su parpado, siguió a su frente, a su otro parpado, su otra mejilla, su nariz, su barbilla, se alejó nuevamente para observar a Shizuru y deposito un último beso en la comisura de sus labios.

- Y ahora que tal – _volvió a preguntar la ojiverde, Shizuru abrió sus ojos para toparse de frete con la mirada más tierna que jamás había visto en Natsuki._

- Ahora más… más que menos – _respondió tomando la mano derecha de Natsuki y entrelazando sus dedos._

Rubíes y esmeraldas se veían profundamente, los ojos son el reflejo del alma y ellas claramente podían ver el amor que se reflejaba en ellos, de la una por la otra, Natsuki se acercó y volvió a besar la comisura de los labios de Shizuru, se alejó nuevamente para ver aprobación o rechazo en su mirada, Shizuru puso su mano libre sobre la mejilla de Natsuki acariciándola tiernamente en señal de que quería que continuara, la ojiverde entendió, cerro sus ojos y fue acercándose lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Shizuru, lo hiso de manera delicada, sintiendo y disfrutando el contacto con sus suaves labios, al igual que Natsuki, la castaña no forzaba ni apresuraba el beso pues también quería disfrutar de ese primer contacto, poco a poco Natsuki fue dibujando el contorno de los labios de Shizuru con los suyos, ambas lo hacían dejándose llevar sintiendo sus cálidos alientos con cada roce, lentamente comenzaron a mover sus labios en sincronía, sin exagerar sintiendo su forma y suavidad, Shizuru paso sus manos alrededor del cuello Natsuki acercándola más hacia ella y profundizando más el beso pero sin sobrepasarse (ósea sin meter lengua), en la habitación ya podían escucharse pequeños sonidos de besos (muack) que rompían el silencio. Después de unos minutos de total sincronía y de jugar cada una con los labios de la otra se fueron separando dando pequeños y cortos besos a la vez que abrían sus ojos; agitadas se toparon de nuevo con esa mirada que les decía todo y el rubor en sus mejillas que no podía evitarse.

- Y… ahora… mejor… mejor – _trataba de articular palabra la ojiverde – _o aun tienes miedo.

- Definitivamente creo que ya estoy mejor – _contesto sonriendo Shizuru._

- Bueno entonces vamos a dormir – _le susurro mientras pasaba su rostro en su cabello inhalando su aroma nuevamente – _yo alejare los malos sueños – _le aseguro abrazándola más fuerte._

_Continuara..._

* * *

**ojala que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews (que si los leo xD), nos vemos pronto :)**

**gracias por leerlo**

**Ja ne... n.n**


	9. Capítulo 9: Familia

**Creo que esta vez si demore bastante con el capitulo, pero estoy hasta el tope de tareas T.T por lo que supongo que tambien tardare con el siguiente u.u asi que sin mas les dejo con este capitulo que espero disfruten :)**

Capítulo 9

Familia

Los primeros rayos de la mañana colándose por la ventana y un delicioso aroma a vainilla, empezaron a despertar los sentidos de Shizuru, pego más su rostro al lugar de donde provenía ese rico aroma y se regocijo al sentir que unos cálidos brazos la apretaban más fuerte. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar donde y con quien estaba. Natsuki estaba igual de emocionada que ella pues con el solo hecho de despertar abrazando a la persona que más amaba se sentía tan feliz, que creía que nada podía arruinar su dicha… ¡Hasta que!

_(((Riiing, Riiing…))) _

- Ough…

- Ohayou gozaimasu Natsuki.

- Ohayou – _respondió al tiempo que se giró para tomar el celular de Shizuru y entregárselo. _

- Okasan… ¡que!... ya son más de las 10:00am, nos quedamos dormidas – _Natsuki se levantó de un brinco cuando escucho que ya era tarde – _si ya bajamos.

- Rayos juraría que puse el despertador.

- Este – _mostrándole su celular apagado – _mejor nos apuramos Joseph tiene media hora esperándonos abajo – _refiriéndose al chofer de su madre. _

Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron, Natsuki se acercó a la recepción a liquidar la cuenta y entregar la llave, mientras Shizuru salía en busca del chofer, después de un par de minutos se subieron al auto, se disculparon con Joseph y se dirigieron a la mansión Fujino donde la mamá de Shizuru las esperaba, afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos solo les tomo 30 minutos llegar a la imponente mansión ubicada en el centro del distrito de Higashiyama Ward, donde una sonriente castaña de ojos escarlata bastante parecida a Shizuru pero obviamente algunos años mayor las recibía con los brazos abiertos.

- Cariño – _dijo recibiendo a Shizuru con un fuerte abrazo – _pero mira que linda estas, parece una eternidad desde la última vez que te vi.

- Okasan – _respondiendo el abrazo de su querida madre – _tú también estas increíble, cualquiera diría que eres mi hermana.

- No exageres cariño – _manifestó abochornada._

- Yo creo que no exagera – _comento Natsuki colocando una mano en su barbilla de forma observadora._

- Ara, ara vas a hacer que me sonroje Natsuki-chan – _soltó a su hija y se dirigió a darle un abrazo igual de afectuoso a la ojiverde – _si no te quedas atrás, mira como estas, déjame verte bien – _la tomo de los hombros y la hiso girar sobre su eje – _estás más linda todavía, cierto Shizuru.

- Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo – _Natsuki se sonrojo ante la afirmación de las dos Fujino_.

- Verdad que si – _pasó cada mano sobre los hombros de Shizuru y Natsuki y las guio al interior de la mansión – _y también creciste unos centímetros más.

- Si (∩_∩) – _respondió orgullosa – _estire un poco, creo que ya pase a Shizuru.

- Solo dos centímetros – _replico la castaña._

- Dos centímetros son dos centímetros – _se defendió Natsuki._

Entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron al jardín para tomar el rico desayuno que como habían pedido, especialmente la ojiverde consistía en un delicioso ramen, algo arroz frito con pollo y un bote de mayonesa que no pasó desapercibido para Natsuki, Fumi-san sabía perfectamente que aquel aderezo le gustaba pues no era la primera vez que Natsuki visitaba la mansión Fujino, en ocasiones anteriores había ido con Shizuru. Desde la primera vez que fue, se ganó el cariño de Fujino Viola. Su hija ya le había platicado acerca de ella antes de que fueran a visitarla, de cómo era físicamente, de su carácter, inclusive de que es huérfana, pero no con la intención de que le tuviera lastima, sino más bien para que no fuera a hacer preguntas incomodas o si quería tocar el tema que lo hiciera de forma cautelosa. Viola-san había quedado sorprendida pues la ojiverde no era precisamente como su hija le había comentado respecto a su carácter; una persona fría, algo tosca y altanera es lo que Shizuru le había dicho pues la ojiverde asi se comportaba con ella. No, la Natsuki que se había mostrado ante Viola-san era una chica educada y amable, inclusive Shizuru se había sorprendido por su comportamiento.

- Y díganme niñas que las trajo por acá – _pregunto Viola-san iniciando la conversación._

- Venimos al Santuario Heian para el Hanami – _respondió Shizuru pues Natsuki estaba ocupada con su desayuno – _a Natsuki se le ocurrió venir a verlo hasta Kyoto.

- Ara, me da mucho gusto que se te haya ocurrido Natsuki-chan, hace tiempo que no las veía y menos juntas.

- Ah… s-sí. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no venía de visita, y también me habías dicho que tenía meses que no veías a Shizuru, asi que… aquí estamos.

- Si mi hija es mala, no me vino a visitar ni en vacaciones – _se quejó con un lamento en su expresión._

- Ara, te estas quejando de mi con Natsuki – _miro a su madre fingiendo disgusto._

- Shizuru ikezu – _Viola-san hiso una mueca de dolor. _

- Eso está muy mal Shizuru – _la reprendía Natsuki sacudiendo la cuchara que tenía en su mano – _ahora que estoy cerca de ella otra vez, me asegurare de que te visite seguido.

- Enserio Natsuki-chan – _la tomo de las manos mirándola con ilusión._

- Uh hum – _fue todo lo que dijo moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. _

Shizuru intercambio una mirada rápida con Fumi-san y comenzaron a reír por las acciones infantiles de su madre y Natsuki, el desayuno continuo bastante entretenido por las ocurrencias de la madre de Shizuru que no dejaba de quejarse de su hija y Natsuki echándole más leña al fuego. Cuando terminaron el desayuno se fueron a cambiar para salir de paseo por la ciudad e ir de visita a algunos lugares turísticos de Kyoto. Recorrieron un par de jardines y santuarios cercanos, después se adentraron en la zona comercial de Higashiyama Ward para ir de compras. Una pescadería llamo la atención de Natsuki, que sin pensarlo mucho jalo a Fumi-san hacia la tienda y le dijo que compraran algunos pescados para que les preparara algo de Sashimi. Viola-san tenía una duda dando vueltas en su cabeza y aprovechando que Natsuki se había alejado iba a preguntarle a su hija.

- Ara! Tengo que preguntarte algo Shizuru – _soltó un poco impaciente la señora Fujino._

- Que ocurre okasan – _volteo a ver la castaña a su madre._

- Eh… bueno… es mi idea o Natsuki-chan se comporta un poco diferente – _menciono con algo de duda buscando la forma de expresarlo sin hacer sentir incomoda a su hija, pues sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que ella tenía por Natsuki. _

- ¿diferente?

- Si, tal vez son imaginaciones mías pero siento que Natsuki-chan se comporta diferente contigo y juraría que también te ve diferente, como…

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No me creas mucho, pero, creo que te ve con cariño y no cualquier cariño, porque he visto esa misma mirada muchas veces en ti – _Shizuru se sonrojo un poco ante la afirmación de su madre. _

- Tan obvia era.

- Al principio no, me parecía totalmente normal, pero después de sus dos últimas visitas antes de que te graduaras. Tu mirada hacia ella, ya era diferente – _asi era pues la castaña no había estado enamorada de Natsuki desde que la conoció, al principio sola la veía como su amiga, pero al pasar de los años ese cariño se fue convirtiendo en amor._

- Hay algo que no te he contado – _Viola-san miro con curiosidad a su hija, pues si su instinto no le fallaba ya sabía lo que le iba a decir – _hace poco más de un mes Natsuki… no te lo había dicho porque ni yo me lo podía creer, aun no estaba segura de que fuera verdad, y…

- Dios Shizuru no le des tantas vueltas, ¿Natsuki que? – _la castaña estaba desesperando a su mama. _

- Pues… me dijo que me quiere y no como una amiga – _al decir eso, el rojo de sus iris se intensifico por la alegría que sentía al saber que Natsuki la quería y por supuesto que Viola-san también se alegró al escuchar eso y muy emocionada le dijo._

- Entonces se te declaro o que te dijo – _estaba tan emocionada como si fuera a ella a quien se le hubieran declarado – _dime niña.

- Ara, pues no fue exactamente una declaración porque estaba tan nerviosa y decía tantas cosas que apenas le entendí, claro que después me lo dejo bien claro diciéndome que me iba a conquistar – _Shizuru sonrió al recordar la forma en la que se lo había dicho._

- Bueno pero entonces ya es un hecho que ella te quiere.

- Si, definitivamente si – _respondió alegre Shizuru – _y se está esmerando en demostrármelo.

Como Natsuki y Fumi-san seguían entretenidas con los pescados para la comida Shizuru aprovecho para contarle a Viola-san todo lo que había ocurrido después de que Natsuki le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, lo que había ocurrido durante el campamento en Fuuka, que le había regalado a Dhuran su peluche favorito y todo lo referente al viaje, claro omitiendo el hecho de que se habían besado. Ya había pasado casi media hora y Natsuki y Fumi-san no salían de la pescadería asi que decidieron ir por ellas o se les haría más tarde y no comerían el bendito Sashimi, cuando llegaron a ellas las encontraron discutiendo sobre el sabor, la textura y los nutrientes del jurel y la caballa pues no se decidían por el tercer pescado para el Sashimi.

- Es que es mejor el jurel, permite muchos cortes y con su pequeña ventrisca se puede hacer un exquisito Hyoshiki-Giri – _peleaba Natsuki –_ aparte usted escogió la dorada.

- Pero también con la caballa se pueden hacer muchos cortes, y el tartar que resulta de los recortes, es de lo más sabroso – _alegaba Fumi-san – _y tú escogiste el atún.

- Y por qué no se llevan los dos – _replico Viola-san ya cansada de escucharlas._

Al final terminaron llevando los dos después de darse cuenta que estaban peleando por nada. Llegaron a la mansión y pusieron manos a la obra con el Sashimi, al menos Fumi-san y las Fujino, Natsuki solo se dedicó a observar pues no era muy buena con los cortes, solo pasaba esto y aquello tratando de ayudar pero después de un rato se aburrió y pensó "mucho ayuda el que no estorba" y se salió de la cocina. Se dedicó a pasear por el jardín admirando los rosales que seguramente la misma señora Fujino había plantado, estaba tan entretenida mirándolos que no se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba sola hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro causando que diera un pequeño brinco.

- Lo siento Natsuki-chan, no fue mi intención asustarte.

- No te preocupes Viola-san estaba distraída.

- Aprovechando que Shizuru está ocupada con Fumi-san, puedo hablar contigo – _más que preguntarle, le estaba afirmando con su mano aun en el hombro de la ojiverde la guio hasta una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol._

- C-claro, de que quieres hablar – _pregunto nerviosa pues pudo ver que Viola Fujino estaba totalmente seria._

- Bueno seré directa Natsuki-chan – _sin ningún atisbo de que estuviera bromeando continuo – _quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija – _la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la ojiverde tanto que la hiso palidecer en el instante – _según tengo entendido hasta hace poco más de un año le habías dicho a Shizuru que no sentías lo mismo que ella_._

- E tto… – _Natsuki estaba asombrada de que Viola-san supiera eso, pero sabía que la castaña le tenía mucha confianza a su mamá asi que ya debía habérselo esperado. Inhalo fuertemente para tratar de hablar de forma convincente – _la quiero – _movió la cabeza de lado a lado _– no, no solo la quiero, Shizuru es lo más importante para mí – _sin bacilar y con toda la seriedad que tenía dijo aquello – _ tarde mucho en darme cuenta, por mi cobardía al no aceptar lo que sentía y mi ignorancia, bueno aunque no fue en ese orden exactamente – _decía la ojiverde rascándose la mejilla izquierda perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos recordando el orden de los sucesos._

- No comprendo, ¿Cómo que no fue en ese orden? – _la seriedad con la que había dicho Natsuki que Shizuru era lo más importante la había convencido pues había visto seriedad en sus ojos y en sus palabras, pero la había confundido con lo último._

- Si. Veras cuando me entere de los sentimientos de Shizuru no te voy a negar que por un momento sentí miedo… pero no por ella – _aclaro Natsuki pues no quería que Viola-san lo malinterpretara – _si no porque me hiso enfrentarme a mis propias dudas, que aunque estaban ahí, jamás las había considerado tan confundida que aunque me dolía en el alma me aleje de ella. No quiero excusarme pero… a diferencia de Shizuru yo no tuve a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que me dijera que no estaba mal querer a otra mujer y ahí fue donde entro mi ignorancia.

- Te comprendo, no es una excusa Natsuki-chan, es la realidad – _le dijo Viola-san poniendo una mano sobre la suya en señal de comprensión. _

- Llego el día en que iba a irse y no pude arreglar nada, en mi interior algo me gritaba que le dijera como me sentía, lo confundida que estaba pero mi cobardía no me dejo – _Natsuki bajo su mirada con melancolía al recordar esos momentos – _los primeros meses seguía exactamente igual, la extrañaba tanto pero no me atrevía a hablarle y decírselo. Pero afortunadamente – _una sonrisa se formó en la ojiverde – _tengo amigos muy observadores, me fueron abriendo los ojos poco a poco y fui compartiendo con ellos la forma en la que me sentía, mis dudas, todo, de no ser por Yu y Mai no me habría atrevido a aceptar lo que sentía por ella, y asi fue como decidí a ir a Tokio a buscarla, pero… – _la ojiverde hiso una mueca y juntando sus dedos índice continuo – _me encontré con la sorpresa de que ya estaba ocupada, desanimada y resignada regrese a Fuuka, pero la insistente de Mai me dijo que no podía dejar las cosas asi y quien sabe cómo se las arregló para juntarnos, asi que aquí estoy – _junto sus palmas como si aplaudiera – _intentando que me perdone por lo tonta que fui y recuperar su cariño.

- Me da mucho gusto oír eso Natsuki-chan, porque sé que mi hija te quiere mucho – _relajando ya su expresión y conforme con la explicación de Natsuki continuo – _y definitivamente cuantas con mi apoyo, nada me daría más gusto que fueras tú la persona que hiciera feliz a mi Shizuru.

- Muchas gracias Viola-san – _la ojiverde estaba muy alegre al saber que contaba con la aprobación de la futura suegra – _si ella me acepta, te prometo que hacerla feliz será mi más grande prioridad.

- Eso espero Natsuki – _(omitiendo el chan) otra vez se había puesto seria – _independientemente de que yo te tenga cariño y admiración, quiero lo mejor para mi hija y estoy segura que tú puedes dárselo, algún día serás una increíble doctora y sé que cuidaras del bienestar y la salud de mi hija; por supuesto también puedes brindarle una estabilidad económica que aunque no es los más importante cuenta mucho, y sobretodo puedo ver que realmente la quieres lo cual me asegura que el amor nunca faltara.

- C-claro que sí, sobre todo lo último jajajaja – _se reía un poco nerviosa pero segura de que podía cumplir todas las expectativas de la señora Fujino._

- Eres un paquete completo Natsuki-chan – _ya se había relajado nuevamente y le sonreía cariñosamente a la ojiverde para quitarle el susto que seguramente le había dado – _Salud, Dinero y Amor nyajajaja.

La pobre de Natsuki se había puesto toda colorada por el nerviosismo y la pena, pero ya lo peor había pasado, eso era enfrentarse a la suegra y ni siquiera había conseguido la aprobación que más le importaba, la de Shizuru, que por cierto se encontraba en la puerta que daba al jardín observando con cara de duda a las dos mujeres que platicaban muy seriamente. Al ver que ya ambas se habían relajado y comenzaban a bromear se acercó a ellas para decirles que estaba lista la comida y que pasaran al comedor. Las cuatro mujeres disfrutaron del exquisito Sashimi que habían preparado, sobre todo Fumi-san porque Natsuki había desertado primero siguiéndole Viola-san y Shizuru que se había quedado solo la había ayudado con las guarniciones y las salsas de soya, wasabi y jengibre.

Cuando terminaron de comer se trasladaron a una estancia de la casa para degustar la bebida favorita de las Fujino, el té, mientras Natsuki disfrutaba mejor de un delicioso jugo de naranja pues el té no era algo que le gustara.

- Ara Natsuki-chan porque no tocas algo para mí – _con un movimiento de cabeza Viola-san le señalo un brillante piano de cola que había en la estancia – _hace tanto tiempo que no escucho una de tus agradables piezas.

- Ah…

Natsuki volteo a ver el brillante piano con cierta duda, pues aparte de Saeko y Viola-san nadie más sabía que podía tocar el piano y no es que se lo hubiera dicho, sino que en una de sus visitas Viola-san la había sorprendido tocándolo; Fumi-san y Shizuru intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa pues no sabían nada al respecto, cuando iban de vacaciones a Kyoto había ocasiones en que Shizuru iba a una que otra reunión social, la ojiverde siempre prefería quedarse alegando que no conocía a nadie y que no le gustaban esas reuniones, en esas ocasiones era donde Natsuki aprovechaba para escabullirse hasta el piano y en una de esas ocasiones Viola-san la había descubierto. Un gesto de dolor se asomó a las facciones de Natsuki al recordar que esa era una de las pocas cosas que le había enseñado su madre. Viola-san se dio cuenta de que aún le causaba pesar a la ojiverde pues ella conocía esa parte del pasado de Natsuki.

- No te preocupes Natsuki-chan si no recuerdas una pieza ahora, lo dejamos para la próxima vez que nos visites.

- Ah… n-no si, si recuerdo una.

Un poco nerviosa pero decidida se acercó al piano de cola que se encontraba cerca de un ventanal con vista al jardín, se acomodó en la banca, entrelazo sus dedos preparándose para comenzar y empezó a tocar **First Love **de **Utada Hikaru, **una melodía armoniosa y triste a la vez invadió toda la estancia, Natsuki se dejaba llevar por las suaves teclas del piano y los recuerdos de su infancia, esa infancia en la que pasaba días felices con su madre; a diferencia de su padre aunque Saeko trabajaba mucho nunca había desatendido a su hija, había días en los que llegaba cansada pero siempre tenía el tiempo y una sonrisa para su pequeña, en ocasiones solían practicar juntas una que otra partitura sencilla, First Love era una de las melodías que había aprendido para ella, había puesto tanto empeño en aprenderla pues sabía que era su favorita, practicaba en todo momento en la soledad de su casa para sorprender a su querida madre pero nunca llego a tocarla para ella, después de la muerte de Saeko se encerró en la habitación que ocupaba el piano y toco aquella melodía una y otra vez con la esperanza de que su madre pudiera escucharla, lloraba y apretaba fuertemente sus ojos preguntándose si podía oírla pero jamás hubo una señal que respondiera esa pregunta; inclusive ahora con sus manos en el piano y sus ojos cerrados esperaba una respuesta, las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse conforme avanzaba en la melodía, una lagrima la traiciono recorriendo su mejilla, pero logro contener las demás al sentir unas cálidas manos sobre sus hombros, al terminar la canción abrió sus ojos mostrando unas esmeraldas cristalizadas por el dolor pero poco a poco fueron cambiando pues aquellas manos la sostenían fuertemente dejándole saber que no la dejarían caer.

- Ara, no tenía idea que Natsuki tocara tan bien el piano – _menciono la castaña desviando el tema de porque Natsuki se había puesto asi. _

- Sorpresa – _le dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente, la tomo de la mano para sentarla a su lado – _para ti.

Quiso decirlo en un murmuro pero aun asi fue audible para Viola-san y Fumi-san que no intentaron reprimir sus risas haciendo que la ojiverde se pusiera colorada, trato de hacer caso omiso y continuo ahora con **Her **de **Yiruma**, logrando que Shizuru se estremeciera hasta la medula desde que empezó hasta que termino. Cuando término de tocar algunas piezas más todas aplaudieron alegremente por la interpretación de la ojiverde.

- Cada vez tocas mejor Natsuki-chan.

- ¿De verdad? – _pregunto incrédula la ojiverde – _no tocaba el piano desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

- Enserio – _dijo algo sorprendida – _ara entonces debe ser porque esta vez tocaste para Shizuru – _menciono divertida logrando que se tiñeran de rojo las mejillas de Natsuki y su hija._

- No quiero ser aguafiestas – _hablo Fumi-san para ayudar a las chicas que se habían quedado mudas – _pero ¿ya vieron la hora? – _al instante todas voltearon a ver un reloj de pared que marcaba las 6:50pm._

- Es cierto será mejor que ya nos alistemos Suki – _la castaña estaba muy a gusto en su casa con las personas que más quería, pero… mañana tenían clases asi que debían irse._

Con un suspiro de disgusto la ojiverde se levantó para ir por sus cosas que estaban en la habitación de Shizuru, esta también se había levantado de mala gana volteando a ver a su madre con la esperanza de que le dijera "por qué no se quedan un día más" Viola-san al ver las intenciones de su hija le dijo.

- Ni lo pienses y ve a apurarte que mañana tienen clases.

- Hummm – _un puchero se formó en el rostro de la castaña que hiso reír a Viola._

- Por cierto Shizuru, algo me dice que Natsuki-chan no tiene que esforzarse mucho para conquistarte – _cambio su semblante divertido por uno más serio – _asi que espero que resuelvas primero tu situación con la señorita Wong, sabes que si hay algo que no me gusta y te he enseñado, es que con los sentimientos de las personas no se juega.

- Lo se okasan y créeme estoy en eso, solo que se me ha hecho difícil precisamente porque no quiero lastimar los sentimientos de Nina – _la castaña nunca había tenido una novia formal, para no tener que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, en sus conquistas anteriores que no es que fueran muchas siempre había sido clara, solo eran citas, independientemente de lo que pasara en esa cita no había repetición._

- Bueno pues espero que lo arregles de la mejor manera posible, ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas que se les hace tarde.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

- Ara de donde salieron tantas cosas – _dijo la castaña entrando a la habitación – _ni siquiera habíamos traído maletas.

- Compras muchas cosas Shizuru – _contesto sarcásticamente pues ella no se quedaba atrás. _

- Ay aja… mira quien habla – _se burló arrojándole una sudadera que había comprado y ni siquiera era temporada de frio – _por cierto Suki tengo una duda.

- Yo también tengo muchas – _movía sus manos con desesperación – _como es posible que aún no salga la nueva temporada de Fairy Tale.

- No esa clase de dudas Natsuki – _la tomo de las manos para que las dejara de mover – _que tanto hablabas con mi madre en el jardín hace un rato que estaban tan serias.

- Mmmm cosas, no seas curiosa Zuru.

- Dime Natsuki.

- Natsuki _– le dijo con una risa burlona, Shizuru enarco una ceja y la miro con cara de que la iba a hacer hablar a la fuerza_.

- Ok, ok – _al darse cuenta de sus intenciones respondió con otra pregunta - _¿de verdad quieres saber?

- Claro que sí – _una sonrisa de victoria se formó en sus labios, Natsuki se había salvado de un súper ataque de cosquillas._

- Hablábamos de ti.

- Se seguía quejando de mí – _dijo con cara de duda. _

- Uh hum, no _– movió la cabeza en negación –_ hablábamos de ti y de mi… me pregunto cuáles eran mis intenciones contigo.

- ¡Que! – _abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa – _se atrevió a hacer eso.

- Si y es lógico – _Natsuki tomo las manos de Shizuru entre las suyas_ – se preocupa por ti y no quiere que yo te vuelva a hacer daño.

- Yo nunca he dicho que tú me hayas hecho daño – _soltó una de sus manos y la puso en la mejilla de Natsuki._

- Pues sí pero… – _movió su pulgar y lo puso sobre los labios de la ojiverde para que no siguiera hablando_.

- Olvidemos eso quieres – _le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente – _y que le dijiste, cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo Natsuki Kuga.

La mirada se Shizuru había bajado a los labios de Natsuki, al sentir su suavidad con el pulgar que los acariciaba el deseo de probarlos la invadió, algo de lo que Natsuki se dio cuenta, llevo sus manos hasta su cintura para acercarla más, se perdió mirando los hermosos ojos escarlata de la castaña y sin titubear le dijo.

- Quererte – _desvió su mirada a los rosáceos labios de la castaña – _consentirte, hacerte feliz – _con cada palabra se iba acercando más – _todo lo que este a mi alcance.

Miro nuevamente sus ojos pidiendo permiso para cerrar la distancia que las separaba, Shizuru movió su mano en la mejilla de Natsuki hacia la nuca enredando sus dedos en el suave cabello azulado de la ojiverde, ese gesto fue suficiente para que Natsuki supiera que podía continuar, cerro esa distancia depositando suaves besos sobre los labios de Shizuru que al instante le correspondió de la misma manera, poco a poco fueron tomando más profundidad, Shizuru coloco ambas manos en el cuello de Natsuki y esta le rodeo completamente la cintura dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que pego su espalda a la pared, separo sus piernas e hiso su abrazo más fuerte para pegar a Shizuru más a su cuerpo, el beso subió de tono cuando Natsuki tomo el labio inferior de la castaña entre los suyos pasando su lengua lentamente sobre él. Shizuru se estremeció ante ese contacto y ya que Natsuki había dado el primer paso se sintió con más confianza y se aventuró a pasar también la suya por el contorno de los labios de la ojiverde llevándola lentamente hacia el interior de su boca, cuando lo hiso Natsuki la recibió de buena gana, sintiendo estremecerse también ante los suaves masajes que la lengua de Shizuru le daba a la suya, la intensidad que ahora tenía el beso llevo a Natsuki a subir una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Shizuru en un intento por impedir que se alejara cosa que no hacía falta pues Shizuru tampoco se quería alejar y se notaba por la forma en la que se pegaba cada vez más a Natsuki como si aún hubiera distancia que las separara, ambas estaban ensimismadas en aquel beso, sobre todo Natsuki que no dejaba de arremeter contra el labio inferior de Shizuru, estaban tan absortas lamiéndose los labios, dándose pequeñas mordidas, frotando sus lenguas en sincronía de un perfecto francés, tomando solo pequeñas bocanadas de aire para no separarse mucho tiempo, que no se habían dado cuenta que del otro lado de la puerta una ya desesperada Fumi-san amenazaba con entrar pues se había cansado de tocar la puerta y hablarles.

- Se los advertí no me importa que están haciendo – _grito ya exasperada – _voy a entrar

Ese último grito las saco de su trance logrando que se dejaran de besar y dieran un brinco soltándose al instante, ambas voltearon a ver hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Fumi-san con las manos en la cintura y zapateando con un pie.

- Ya vieron la hora que es – _las reprendió dándole poca importancia a la situación en la que las había encontrado – _tengo un buen rato tocando y diciéndoles que se les hace tarde.

- Ara, no exageres Fumi-san no tenemos tanto tiempo aquí – _se defendía Shizuru, pero mejor se calló al ver la cara de desaprobación de Fumi-san pues a esta no le gustaba para nada la impuntualidad. _

- Son las 7:20pm, es casi una hora de camino hasta el Aeropuerto Itami y eso si no hay tráfico – _después de regañarlas, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y en tono burlón les dijo – _parece que no se pueden controlar, como si no pudieran hacerlo después.

Dejo a las dos pasmadas y rojas como un tomate porque obviamente Fumi-san si había visto lo que hacían, lo que hiso que Shizuru rogara por que no se lo dijera a su mamá pues apenas hace unos instantes le había dicho que primero arreglara las cosas con Nina. En solo unos minutos terminaron de guardar todo lo que habían comprado, después de no haber llevado ni una maleta ambas regresarían con una. Por fortuna no hubo demasiado tráfico asi que llegaron a tiempo para tomar el avión que las llevaría de vuelta a Tokio.

- Okini Natsuki-chan, por traer a mi hija de visita, ya que la ingrata no se tomaba el tiempo para venir – _la señora Fujino no podía dejar de ser un poquito dramática. _

- Okasan no soy una ingrata.

- Jajajaja no te preocupes Viola-san de ahora en adelante me asegurare de que venga más seguido, claro y yo también si me lo permites.

- Por supuesto que sí, vengan acá – _las jalo hacia ella para abrazarlas – _nos vemos prono mis niñas, cuídense y me avisan en cuanto lleguen.

- Haiii – _contestaron ambas al unísono._

Pasaron 3hrs de viaje y 45min del aeropuerto hasta el complejo departamental donde vive la castaña, ambas se bajaron del taxi en el que estaban llegando y Natsuki le hiso seña al chofer de que la esperara.

- Bueno pues aquí estamos – _le decía Natsuki con ganas de no despedirse de ella – _te traje de vuelta sana y salva.

- Fue el mejor fin de semana que haya tenido jamás. Okini Natsuki.

Natsuki sintió el impulso de tomarla otra vez entre sus brazos y comérsela a besos, pero una figura conocida llamo su atención al abrirse las puertas del edificio, se quedó mirándola fijamente y una punzada en el estómago le recordó que esa mujer aún era la novia de su amor. Shizuru se giró para ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención de Natsuki, sus facciones se tensaron al toparse de frente con dos ojos color ámbar que la veían fríamente.

- Ni…

(((Piiiiip, piiiiip)))

Las tres voltearon a ver al otro lado de la acera donde una chica blanca de cabello morado y ojos verdes tocaba el claxon con insistencia, al parecer estaba esperando a Nina pues esta le grito que ya iba y Shizuru también la conocía porque levanto su mano para saludarla y la otra chica le devolvió el saludo.

- Nos vemos luego Shizu – _fue lo único que le dijo Nina y siguió de largo hacia la chica que la esperaba, sin voltear a ver se subió a un Porsche Boxster de color rojo amaranto metalizado – _a donde me vas a llevar a cenar Mashiro-chan.

- Shizuru estaba de viaje – _pregunto levantando una ceja pues su mejor amiga no había mencionado a su novia en todo el fin de semana._

- Supongo – _contesto restándole importancia al tema. _

- En fin – _dijo también dándolo por olvidado al notar que su amiga no quería hablar de eso – _iremos a cenar a Fahrenheit, un delicioso corte de carne, la amiga de la que te hable ayer trabaja ahí y me dijo que me diera una vuelta por el lugar.

- ¿amiga?

- Mmmm, no me escuchaste ayer verdad.

- Claro que sí, es la chica de la facultad de ingeniería, esa amiga tuya que también es de Hokkaido y que dejaste de ver cuando se mudaron aquí por el trabajo de tu papa, ¿no?

- Si esa misma.

- Ves que si te pongo atención.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

- Está enojada o asi es siempre de amable – _pregunto con sarcasmo Natsuki al ver que la otra chica ni se había mosqueado al ver a Shizuru._

- Creo que está enojada – _y claro que estaba enojada si su "novia" no se había tomado la molestia de avisarle que saldría de viaje y para colmo la había visto irse y llegar con la ojiverde._

- Supongo que vas a tener problemas – _quiso decirlo en broma, pero de hecho la cuestión la molestaba por obvias razones._

- No… mañana arreglare las cosas con ella – _ósea terminar con Nina de una vez – _ya no puedo dejar que pase más tiempo.

Natsuki quería que ya eso terminara, ya no podía soportar saber que la chica que quería tenía un compromiso con alguien más, se moría de ganas por pedirle a Shizuru que fuera su novia pero tenía que esperar a que primero ella terminara con ese noviazgo. Resignada por el momento se despidió de ella robándole un beso rápido y subió al taxi para irse a su casa.

**espero de verdad que les haya gustado y de ante mano muchas gracias por leerlo, espero sus reviews que son los que me motivan a seguir adelante xD.**

**en el proximo capitulo, hahahaha como en las series jajaja, naa ya encerio es solo un adelanto, vamos a festejar el cumple de uno de nuestros personajes y habra un monton de cosas juegos y secretos que saldran a la luz (bueno no exactamente secretos pero cosas que los personajes no andan gritando a los 4 vientos), alcohol jajaja, picardia (encuentros cercanos de tercer tipo, con cualquiera de los personajes xD) y muchas cosas mas, con esto me despido yyyy nos vemos la proxima.**

**Ja ne... n.n**


End file.
